It Was Just a Prank
by GwoppyTrai
Summary: When April Fool's comes around and Luan didn't plan any pranks, she decides to plan a prank on soneone in the house at the very last minute. And her last minute prank almost costed her brother's life. Now she has to face the consequences of her actions.
1. Prank On Brother Gone Horribly Wrong

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back after a long hiatus. I been working on things outside of fanfiction like YouTube, drawing etc. I mean don't get me wrong I still been reading and you can find me in the review section of popular or just completely random fanfics, I just haven't been writing. But I actually came up with a new idea a few nights ago and I just had to write a story.**

 **Now I can definitely say that my skills writing fanfics have actually improved dramatically. And I'm going to show you I've improved in this Lincoln x Luan story. And no it is not one of those type of fanfictions. Anyways enjoy.**

 **P.S. I wanted to keep this story in the timeline of the show where Ronnie Anne and Bobby are still in Royal Woods.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House.**

April 1st...otherwise known as April Fool's Day. A day where playing simple, harmless pranks on friends and family members is okay. Everyone has a laugh on April Fools because it is a fun time. No matter who you are. Or should I say almost everybody. Everybody who doesn't have a prank obsessed, joke cracking for a daughter or sister that is. Other than that small factor, most people enjoy this supposed holiday.

It's sort of like, if you take the scary feeling of the purge, and mix that with harmless jokes, banter, and pranks. Now take that description, and multiply that by ten. That's what it's like to be around Luan when it's April Fool's. You're better off going off the radar for twenty fours until April 2nd. In the Loud house, there is now escaping April Fools day. It doesn't matter who you are, if you step on the Loud property on April 1st, it's fair game. On top of that, Luan Loud has a long track record of going overboard with her pranks. One of those April Fool's she had her father Lynn Sr buy out a vacant hotel, how did they get the money for that? I really don't know. Then have him sell out his own family for Luan's destructive pranks. Even though they got back at her for that, it seems like every year she gets worse and no one does anything.

It was a regular April Fool's for the Louds, and by normal, that means preparing for prank apocalypse that was will soon be upon them. Even though this April Fool's was on a school day, they have to be aware and prepared at all times. Even if that means almost being late to school to ensure your own safety.

"Lincoln hurry up, we were supposed to be out of the door literally five minutes ago for school!" Lori called him from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming down now!" He replied back from his room.

"And where is everyone else?" She asked herself "Lynn! Luan! Luna! Leni! You guys need to get down here for school!"

"I need to get all my hockey gear for practice! Give me a few minutes!" Lynn called from her room.

"I have to restring my guitar!" She called out as well.

"You can do that later Luna! We have to go to school."

"If I be late because of you, I'm going to make sure you're never late again Lincoln!" Lori half threatened. "Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni that means you too!"

With a few banging noises, and panicked hurries, The rest of Lori's siblings scurried past her to get to their seats of the van. Still being cautious if there were any booby traps.

Lynn took out her hockey stick to poke some of the open seats near the twins, Lucy, and Lisa. Accidentally poking their sisters with the long piece of wood.

"Hey watch where you're poking that thing junior!" Lola complained.

"Sorry, have to be sure if there's no traps in here."

"Wait, there could be traps?!" Leni squealed.

All the passengers in the van quickly lifted up their feet to make sure nothing like rats, mice, or racoons would maul them if there was any.

"Luan what did you put in here?! It better not be another die pack! This is the only clean pageant gown I got!" Lola whined.

Lincoln started backpedaling away from the van "I think I'll just walk to school today."

Everyone started to make a big fuss about what could be in that van. Everyone except Lori and Luan. Lori looked like she was about to blow her top considering they haven't even left the driveway of the house to go to their schools. Luan however, was just frustrated considering she didn't plant anything in the van.

"Guys.."

"I'm not getting in that van dude, I'd rather walk with Lincoln!" Luna crossed her arms.

"Same here!" Lynn agreed as well.

"Guys…" Luan started with a frustrated tone.

"You guys need to make a decision, because if I'm late, I'M NOT GONNA BE HAPPY!" Lori started to lose her cool.

"GUYS!" Luan caught their attention. "I didn't put anything in the van because I'm not participating in April Fool's this year."

They all looked confused.

"I didn't have time to prepare for April Fool's this year, so I'm sitting out this year."

"So no pranks?" Lincoln asked.

Luan simply nodded no.

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's go!" Lori

"I got dibs on the sticky seat!" Lynn shouted getting her first choice of the remaining seats while the others got in the other remaining seats. Not caring which seat they get, just only caring about getting to school on time.

* * *

Some people enjoy school, few absolutely love schools, but most people hate it. Having to wake up at around 5 or 6 o'clock in the morning, just learn about topics and all type of stuff that most of it is based on OPINIONS. Then you have to add in the fact that you have to deal with idiots in your class and or school that will just get on your nerves and give you migraines and headaches. But what makes this school day in particular so much worse, was because all of the Louds, minus Luan, was thinking about one question…

Was Luan lying about not pranking this April Fool's?

That's what she could be doing. Trying to calm them down and mess with their minds so they could let their guard down. It could be a trap. Key word is COULD. Luan has a long track record of going all out for pranks on April Fool's or just in the general idea of pranking. And there must be something seriously wrong with her if she is not gonna prank on a day that is ment for pranks.

At Lincoln's school, the love of pranks was in the air. Lots of pranks were being given, and they were being received. From something so simple as tricking people into thinking they got a stain on their shirt, to tricking people into smelling people's flowers that are disguised to look like flowers, but are water squirters instead. As him and his younger sisters split off to go to their classes they both can tell everyone is enjoying themselves on this holiday. The male Loud child went into his classroom and went to his section of the classroom where all of his friends are with.

"Hey guys." Lincoln said getting their attention.

Clyde looked up. "Lincoln I need you to tear down this school system and build a new school system, I want to have all A's this quarter."

Lincoln chuckled as he started to sit down, "I'm gonna have to if I can't figure out how to do these science prob-"

Lincoln was interrupted by a whoopie cushion that was placed in his seat. Making his friends and other classmates snicker and laugh at the fake flatulence that occured in the classroom. Lincoln's cheeks started to become red from the slight embarrassment, but it was just all fun in games. He lifted his rear end up and removed the source of the immature farting, and put it on the floor.

"So who's the mastermind behind this one?" Lincoln asked his group of friends.

"This one's on me Linc." Rusty raised his hand.

"It's cool, it is the season for it am I right?"

"It sure is." Liam said. He then notices that Lincoln is unscathed coming into school on April 1st. "Say Lincoln, you came to school without a scratch on you. What's the deal?"

"My sister Luan said that she didn't have any pranks planned this year."

"And you actually believed that?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Hey if she said she wasn't going to pull any pranks on us this year, than we should consider this as a get out of jail card."

"I'm just saying that you should keep a close on Luan, because who knows what she has planned if she changed her mind." Clyde pointed out.

"Trust me, I know Luan enough to know when she's lying or not."

"Okay if you say so."

* * *

As they day was slowly but surely progressing, everyone was going ballistic on each other with pranks. Some even went the extra mile to get at each other. While some kids even go that far to booby trap their friends lockers with garbage. One boy pulled a prank on his teacher by tying his shoelaces together. Causing him to fall, making the whole classroom laugh. Someone even threw pies at people during their lunch period.

Needless to say that he got a couple weeks detention for making a huge mess in the cafeteria and getting pie on everyone. But to him it was worth it. Even though almost everyone got their clothes stained with whip cream and pie ingredients, everyone had a laugh. At least all for one.

Luan

Something was stirring in Luan's stomach, and she doesn't know what it is. It couldn't have been the food she ate at lunch, or the breakfast she had that morning, but it felt like something was missing to her. She then started to notice everyone around her. They all were doing something that she hasn't done all day. And that was laugh. She hasn't laughed all day on her favorite holiday.

And many have asked her if she was doing any pranks. And she said she hadn't planned to do any pranks. But then again, she didn't need to plan out any pranks before hand. Luan could piece together a prank in a jiffy. And that gives her a last minute prank idea…

* * *

The end of the day came for all of the Louds. Lori had picked up all of her siblings from school. Well except for Lynn, Lola, and Lucy. Lynn, who had went with her friend Polly Pain to their kickboxing class after school, said she would just walk home after they were done in a couple of hours. Lola had a quick pageant meeting that she had to go to. And Lucy met with Haiku and her club members to share poems and discuss the difference between emos and goths. So Lori agreed to pick the both of them up once they were done.

The parents of course found their own ways of getting back to the house so they didn't have to worry about Lori coming to get them. When everyone came into the house, everything was the same. Nothing was out of place, or in place to be a trap or a prank. They all were very careful of their movements. Still being aware if there were any pranks. Once the coast was clear and everything seemed safe they went off to do their homework and then do their other antics. Not knowing what the prankster has in mind.

The parents on the other hand, pretty much went in their rooms and never came out. Taking food with them and toiletries just in case. They were THAT afraid of Luan's pranks that were willing to lock themselves in their rooms just like all the other times April Fool's came around. Which really isn't a surprise to ANYONE at this point. Luan couldn't setup any pranks during the day when everyone was awake and about. She had to wait when everyone was either asleep, or when noone was around. And that pretty much throws the second option out the window. So she had no other choice but to wait when everyone was asleep to set up her plan.

As nightfall comes, Everyone starts to head to bed to start a new day that ISN'T April 1st. At this time, Lynn, Lola, Lucy already got back from their after school activities. Lynn told Lori and her parents that she was going to another class tomorrow after school, so there was no need waiting to get her. Lola and Lucy doesn't have anything planned after school until later in the week, so they can get picked up right after school. Lynn was tired from all the punching, kicking, and sweating from her kickboxing class. And she needs to go back tomorrow. She was even considering taking Lincoln with her. To the young boy's response, he said he'll think about it, and get back to her on that in the morning. Giving him time to decide, she immediately headed towards the showers to clean herself. Then the line for the bathroom started to form with other inhabitants of the house.

After everyone freshened up, they all went to bed to start a new day. As everyone managed to fall asleep into a deep sleep, Luan waited until everyone was sleeping for sure. Luan smirked and quietly got out of bed and grabbed the materials to make this prank a good one. After about 30 minutes, she tiptoed through the halls and did her best to quietly make the traps downstairs. After about 10 minutes, she had it all setup. Thankfully no one came out of their room to catch her.

This prank consisted of a trip cable that's at the bottom of the corridor of the kitchen. This will have the victim slip and fall into the greased up floor and slide across the floor into the refrigerator. Then, there was a bucket full of ice water on top of the refrigerator that will hopefully fall onto the victim. It may seem like a small prank, but it's something rather than nothing. So now it was only a matter of waiting. She hid behind the sofa downstairs and started to wait.

Luan waited for about 20 minutes and the only thing people in the house came out of their rooms for is to use the bathroom. She started to grow a little frustrated after a while. It was sort of like fishing for a couple hours and don't get anything but a nibble. You start to lose your patience after a while. But then she heard a door upstairs open and close. Then she heard light footsteps coming down the steps.

It was her brother.

He must be going downstairs to get a midnight snack or water or something. As he was rubbing his eyes as he went down to the bottom of the steps. He made a left to go into the kitchen to get himself a snack. Since his vision was still blurry and not fully seeing everything around him, he didn't see the trip cable at the ankle level of his feet.

"I wonder if there is still any chocolate cake left..." He muttered to himself.

Still walking at normal speed, he tripped over the cable leading into the kitchen. He fell face first onto the greased floor and slid from the corridor, into the refrigerator like Luan had planned. Causing him to hit his eye on his fist that tried to break his fall on the floor so hard, he managed to damage and blacken his left eye, causing him to scream in pain. As the boy slid on the floor, He then slammed into the fridge head first, which sent a terrible pain into his head because of the speed he picked up as he was sliding on the floor. Lincoln's vision started to turn blurry and black as his left eye started to swell shut from the pain. And to make things worse, the fridge started to rock back and forth, sending the bucket falling onto his head. Splashing the cold, melted ice water onto his head. The side of the bucket hit his head first as he started to try and get back up. Then he cold water spilled all over him. Sending the only male sibling of the house chills throughout his body.

The boy is now collapsed on his elbows and knees, struggling to get up. As Lincoln was barely able to stand, the fridge finally rocked back and forth enough to finally fall down onto one side. The fridge started to fall forward and it fell right on top of Lincoln. One of his arms twisted back the in the wrong direction and soon eventually snapped as soon as he was flattened by the force and weight of the refrigerator. Knocking him out completely.

Luan heard all the noise and went into the kitchen to gloat about her pranks as she normally do, but the joke died in her throat as she saw her brother's limp, lifeless body underneath a whole refrigerator.

"Lincoln?"

No answer

She knelt down and shook her brother's body "Lincoln are you okay?"

Still no answer

Luan's heart start to race as she is still trying to get a response out of her knocked out brother. Multiple members of the family started to awaken from the all the noise coming from downstairs. Their parents most of her younger and older sisters came into the kitchen and saw a sight that made them question whether or not this was all a bad dream. Some of them covered their mouths in utter shock as they saw Lincoln's unresponsive body under a 250 pound refrigerator on top of him.

"Oh my god...LINCOLN!" Rita squealed.

Lynn Sr ran to his aid trying their best to lift the refrigerator off of this son. Lynn Jr doing the same. Right after getting the large kitchen appliance off of him, they soon discover that he was unconscious, and one of his arms is broken. It was clear he needed medical attention right this second. And Luan was standing back just wondering one thing…

'It was only supposed to be a harmless prank. How did it go so wrong?'

 **AN: Oh my god I finished just in time! I didn't think I would considering so many things popped up while writing this from 2 weeks ago, until now. Like a 6 to 7 page research paper for my history class, and to multiple BS midterms for classes I had to study for. But since I finished all of them, AND I'm on spring break, I may as well make a return.**

 **And also do you like the length of this chapter? Was it still too short? Or just right. Like I said before, I'm going to make all my chapters somewhere between 2,000 and 8,000 words from now on. So let me know how you about this April Fool's story idea I came up with.**


	2. Consequences

**AN: Due to the massive amount of support and love I got on the first chapter of the story, I just HAD to get started on the next chapter ASAP. And this chapter was well worth staying up all night for to complete. Chapter three is in the works as we speak, and it should be up in about a week if I type 2 or 3 pages a day. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Loud House.**

Lincoln's injuries were so severe in a situation like this, that Rita and Lynn Sr simply could not wait on an ambulance to come get him and take him to the hospital. They had to take matters into their own hands. Because first of all, when you call 911 they do not make it there on time for anything. And second of all, for all they know Lincoln could have died right there on the spot if he had taken more damage for a boy his size and age. So it would have been no need to call for an ambulance, but instead a funeral home to make arrangements to bury their only son.

As Lincoln's parents scooped him up and carried him into vanzilla, the rest of their children wanted to come with them to make sure Lincoln was okay. Not all of them could go because some of them were too young to stay up this late. And they were a little too young to understand what was going on with their brother. Well except for Lisa who pretty much knows everything. So Lori agreed to stay behind and look after and watch Lily, Lisa, Lola, and Lana. So that meant Lucy, Lynn, Luna and Leni got to go with them to the hospital. Luan pretty much went into hiding somewhere in the house. Too guilty to even go to the hospital to see how bad Lincoln's injuries were that she caused.

The ride to the hospital was unrelaxing and nerve racking to say the least. Lincoln was lying down in the row of seats behind his parents. Right in between Lucy and Luna who were trying to talk to him and try to get an answer out of him, but they were left with a steady heartbeat coming from the child. Lynn was in the back seat holding his left hand, slowly squeezing it every once in awhile to see if Lincoln could feel it and wake up. But that didn't work either. Soon all of his sisters that was in the car all start to form tears in their eyes as their hearts raced as the worst possible outcomes started to form in the back of their minds.

It had to be no more than 10 minutes to get to the nearest hospital in their area. It would have been 20 if Lynn Sr didn't push the pedal to the metal and make all the lights on the way over there. When they arrived at the hospital, he was taken into children's section of the hospital. Where they specialize in situations like hit and runs, kids running with scissors, you know normal daily accidents that involve children getting hurt. The partial family watched their son and brother rushed to the ER on a gurney and go past the double doors. The doctors told them that they can wait in the waiting room until they get a full diagnostics of injuries that Lincoln has at the moment. The doctor also said that he will most likely go through surgery. Something that almost none of them wanted to hear, but they expected it considering he has a broken arm. And that's just one of his injuries.

The Louds arrived at the hospital at around 10:45 pm. They were now sitting in the waiting room for almost 20 to 30 minutes, and it was possibly one of the longest 20 to 30 minutes they all had to sit through. And for it being only a little bit past 11:00 pm, there was no one in the waiting room besides them because of the circumstances. A small breeze could be felt in the air as it runs across and through the threads of their night wear. Of course they didn't throw on their normal clothes because nobody has time for that in a life or death situation, so they just threw on some shoes, a jacket, and some pants in Leni, and Luna's case since all they were when they go to bed. So they quickly ran to through on something on their legs and hit the road. There was so much silence in the waiting room that no one wanted to say anything. But something had to be said.

"Mom, is bro gonna be okay?" Luna spoke up and asked her mother that was sitting next to her.

Rita saw this question coming from a mile away…"To be honest Luna, we really don't know if Lincoln is going to be okay. But I'll tell you one thing, he is not going to die. That I promise." Rita says pulling Luna in for a hug as soon as she notices tears in her eyes.

"If I know Lincoln, he's strong and tough, I know he'll get through this." Lynn silently said to them still wrapping her mind around this situation.

A couple more minutes go by and finally the doctor finally walked out of the double doors and towards the boy's family.

"Mr and Mrs Loud? My name is Doctor Adams, I came to tell you how your son is holding up." The tall doctor said to them.

"Will my son be okay?" Lynn Sr desperately asked the doctor.

"Well the good news is, that he is awake, alive, and in stable condition." This earns a sigh of relief from all of the present family members in the room. "The bad news however…" This gained their attention again. "Due to the amount of times and the amount of weight that was dropped onto his head, he has a major concussion. He also has a broken left arm, and a fractured left shoulder. His spine and a couple of his ribs were cracked due to the weight of the refrigerator that you said collapsed on him. As well as a sprained left wrist and ankle." Making the whole family wince at the amount of pain that he just described. "Facial injuries are not that severe. Only a black eye and a small bruise next to his eye. He'll just need ice on it for like a day or two, and it will disappear on its own."

"How long will he be in the hospital for?" Asked Leni.

"Well considering the time it will take for his your son's arm to heal so he can wear a cast, and his concussion to go away, he will most likely be staying here for the next 3 weeks, maybe 4 at best." Doctor Adams explained to them.

"Can we go see him right now?" Rita asked the doctor.

"Of course you can, his surgery went well, and they moved him into a hospital room. Follow me, he is in room 356." He started walking and the Louds started following him to the room their beloved family member was in.

* * *

Back at the house, everyone minus Luan was losing their minds all over the place. They just woke up to see their only brother past out underneath a 300 pound refrigerator that collapsed on top of him. They wanted to go with them to the hospital but their parents said that they couldn't because they need their sleep for school tomorrow. And they were desperately knowing the condition their brother Lincoln was in. Lori told them that she would get in touch with their parents and let them know how Lincoln was doing. So she ushered them back to bed where they didn't seem like they wanted to go to bed yet, but Lori promised them they would wake them as soon as she gets confirmation about Lincoln's current condition.

Lily on the other hand, wanted to see her big brother right that moment. And it seemed like she wouldn't stop crying. So Lori had pulled up one of the many pictures of her brother, and showed it to Lily, who almost immediately stopped crying. But to make sure, she showed the infant multiple shots of Lincoln to make her think that Lincoln was okay, and get her to go back to bed. And believe it or not, it worked. So Lori took Lily from her room, back to herand Lisa's room gently laid her in her crib and put her blanket on top of her. Kissing on her cheek goodnight. She then went back to her room and stayed up for little while longer to wait on a text-back from her mom about her brother.

'Why Luan? Just why?' The eldest blonde thought to herself

Luan was in the basement hiding in the darkness. Not wanting to be seen by anyone. She was silently crying and sobbing, knowing that she put her own brother in the hospital. Luan was also crying because she could have almost killed him as well if it was any worse. Her mind was replaying the accident over and over again like there was no pause, or skip button. She could not get that image out of her mind. And what makes the situation worse is that she doesn't know the full details on her brother's condition. She wanted to go to the hospital with them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that if her brother woke up while they were visiting, she would not want to see her. Lincoln would probably hate her for who knows how long.

Luan then started to think about all the other April Fool's pranks that she had done over the years. The April Fool's involving Ronnie Anne, the hotel she made her father buyout so she could prank her family, and the other April Fool's when she payed of the stunt doubles that the family payed off so they can take the pranks instead of them. And looking back on them, those pranks really could have gotten her family hurt, put in danger, or possibly killed. Not to mention embarrassing her family as well. And that only refilled the waterworks in her eyes.

* * *

Doctor Adams guided the Louds that was at the hospital towards the room that Lincoln was in. He had just gotten out of necessary surgery for his injury. They got to the outside of the door, the doctor said that he'll allow them a few minutes to be able to see him since it is past visiting hours. Seeing that they don't have much options, they may as well see him while they have the chance.

They walked into the room 356, and all of their hearts dropped at the sight that they were looking at. Lincoln was asleep in the hospital bed. He didn't have too many internal injuries so the doctors didn't have to give him any breathing tubes or oxygen masks. But the rest that the doctor described to them was well expected. His left arm was broken it was set in a full arm cast to support the broken arm and the fractured shoulder, and his wrist was wrapped to help that sprain. Lincoln also had his head wrapped after they checked out his concussion. His x-rays showed that no portions of his skull were cracked nor did he suffer brain damage. So that was one less thing him and them needed to worry about. Under the blanket, his left ankle was wrapped and supported with a ankle brace to help protect and heal that pain too.

They all slowly and quietly surround the bed to be more up close to the young boy. The head of the bed was against a wall in the middle of the room, so there was plenty of room for the family to spread out around the bed. Lynn Sr and Rita was on Lincoln's left side, admiring the cast that was around his arm. Lucy, Lynn, Luna, and Leni stood on his right. All four of them just wanted to hug him and show their comfort for him. But before they could do so, Lincoln's body sensed the heat coming from other people around him. His body then alerted his brain to see who was it that was in the room, or more specifically, right next to him. Lincoln slowly opened his eyes to his family standing all around him.

"Guys?" He struggled to try and sit up, but winced at the sharp pain made him shoot back down in his bed.

"Take it easy Lincoln, you just got out of surgery. The doctor said that you will be here for the next few weeks." Lucy said to him.

"Surgery?" Lincoln asked, looking at his left arm and noticing the full arm cast that was set. He then used his right hand to feel his head and felt that it was wrapped in a gauze. "I'm in the hospital?"

"Yes Lincoln, we he had to take you to the hospital after that prank from the Luan." Leni told him.

"Luan…." He repeated in a low tone as he lowered his eyebrows.

His parents noticed the tone of his voice. Obviously he didn't forget the prank that landed him in the hospital any time soon.

"Don't worry Lincoln, we'll deal with Luan as soon as we get home. She's definitely did it this time." Lynn Sr said to his son.

"Okay." Lincoln quietly said.

"Well Lincoln, we got to home now. We can't stay because visiting hours are over and the doctor only allowed us a few minutes to actual come see you." Rita said.

"Well what about everyone else?" Lincoln asked his mother.

"Well everyone couldn't come tonight, but I'm sure they want to visit you, and we'll ask if they want to visit you the tomorrow after school." Rita said to her son.

"Okay."

"Well, we got to go. Bye Lincoln." Lynn Sr said as they started heading towards the door.

"Goodbye little bro." Lynn Jr said walking as well.

"Goodbye older brother, try not to die." Lucy said to him all demonically.

"See you later bro." Luna said leaving through the door.

"Bye Lincoln." Leni waved at him as she closed the door behind her. Leaving Lincoln all by himself. All alone.

"Bye, I guess…" Lincoln started to sniffle.

Lincoln had never stayed overnight at a hospital before. Nor has he ever been treated at a hospital for life threatening and serious injuries. And the fact that he was all alone, in a place that was outside of his own house, or his best friend Clyde's house for that matter, only made him feel homesick already. And he'll won't see any of them again until they get out of school and work tomorrow. The snow haired child reached for the a remote on his bed that would turn the lights of in the room with his good hand. Once the main lights were off, he reached for the string that goes to the lamp on his desk, shutting that one off as well. The glare from the night sky illuminated the room as the young boy covered most of his body with the blanket they provided him. As he drifted off to sleep, a few tears slowly rolled down his freckled cheeks while he silently cried himself to sleep…

* * *

The family had left the hospital and went there way back to the house. The children were less sad than they were before Lincoln arrived at the hospital. Lucy, Luna, and Leni were all in a better mood and happy to see their brother doing alright for the most part. Lynn however stayed silent since they left for the hospital. Other than saying goodbye to her brother, Lynn Jr didn't say much. And the parents noticed it too. She's obviously stirring inside from that stunt that Luan pulled on her brother. Maybe they should consider keeping an eye on her in case if she has a bone to pick with her older sister.

Rita and Lynn Sr was already thinking about punishments for Luan. One of the punishments they had in mind was having her help them pay for Lincoln's hospital bills, obviously. One of the other punishments they had in mind was to indefinitely ground her until further notice. Taking away any of her money earned from her scheduled funny business events she has planned for the next few weeks. It was a start of punishments, but they will deal with her when they get back home. Rita saw Lori's text message asking how Lincoln was doing, and Rita replied with the full details on Lincoln's condition. Saying that they will be home soon.

Vanzilla slowly pulled up in the driveway. Everyone in the van saw the looks on Lynn and Rita's face so they will just go upstairs and not get involved in the scolding they will give Luan. Once the doors opened, the four siblings that were with them quickly got up the steps, went to their room and shut the door behind them. Not wanting to hear anything they are about to tell Luan. Once the two parents heard their doors closed they went to the living room to call Luan.

"LUAN! LIVING ROOM! RIGHT NOW!" Lynn Sr's voice boomed throughout the walls of the house. Almost waking up the others who are sleeping right now.

They expected her to come down the steps to meet them in the living room, but to their surprise, they heard the basement door open from the kitchen and saw the fourteen year old girl slowly walk towards them in the living room. They both noticed that she has puffy red eyes and a couple fresh tears on her cheek.

'At least Luan's guilty about what she's done.' Rita thought to herself.

They ushered Luan to sit on the couch, and they stood in front of her. Luan had her head hanging looking at the floor and her bunny slippers. Luan did want them to look up at them. Her parents waited until they gave them her full attention. It took a good 45 seconds, but they were finally met with Luan's eyes.

"I'm just gonna ask you one question and I want a full, honest answer…" Lynn rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Why did you do it?" He asked her daughter.

Luan took a seconds to respond "I...I wanted to do at l-least one prank before April Fool's was over-r." She paused "But...I didn't h-have anytime to plan any pranks for this year. So I came up with a-a prank at the last minute." Luan explained.

"You do realize because of your prank, it caused your brother to go to the hospital?" Lynn's tone grew as he told her.

The guilt is absolutely killing Luan at this point "I-I didn't mean to put Lincoln in the hospital. I didn't mean for any of this t-to happen-"

"But Luan, that's what happened!" Rita chimed in making Luan flinch. "You may not have meant to put your brother in the hospital, but that was effect of your cause." Rita finished.

"And on top of it, Lincoln is going to be in the hospital for the next six weeks because of you!" Lynn sr scolded her daughter, making Luan stream a few more tears. "Because of that refrigerator collapsing on top of him, it broke his arm, fractured his shoulder, and gave him a concussion. And that's only about half of his injuries that he has."

"...I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Sorry, isn't gonna cut it this time! Year after year, you terrorize your family with pranks, whether if it is or isn't on April Fool's. And me and your mother is taking responsibility for behavior. We ALLOW you do this kind of stuff every single year, and the only thing we ever do to stop you, is HIDE from you, or just sit down and take it. But this time, we're laying down the law this time." Lynn Sr raised his voice at her making Luan shrink down and whimper in the couch. "You are grounded indefinitely until Lincoln gets back to 100 percent. You will also not be allowed to crack any jokes or puns around the house either. And you can forget about pranking anyone while being grounded. And as a part of your punishment, you will be helping us pay for Lincoln's medical bills. And whatever money that you make from your funny business, will go towards Lincoln's hospital bills as well. And you're lucky that we're allowing you to make EyeTube videos." He finished.

"And I'm sure I can be able to trust you not to test the waters of your punishment can I?" Rita asked and Luan nodded yes in response.

"Good, now go to bed and think about what you've done." Lynn Sr pointed to upstairs, and she slowly got off the couch and went upstairs and went to bed.

"As a matter a fact, I think we should be heading off to bed too." Rita turned and looked at Lynn.

"Yeah I think you're right." He replied.

The two parents went off to bed as they thought about the punishments they gave her daughter. They thought they were good, sufficient punishments for Luan. They could have sent her to Aunt Ruth's house every weekend, but since she already feels guilty, it wouldn't be necessary. But then again, this was only just the start, of what was going to happen next…

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad I wasn't really doing anything during spring break to get back to writing fanfics again. But I mainly wanted to get this done today, because I have to go to my aunt's funeral tomorrow. She passed away from cancer and there was nothing else that the doctors could do to save her.**

 **Anyways, chapter 3 is in the works right now and it should be up in about a week. Thanks for all the love and support, and I will talk to you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Lincoln's Nightmare

**AN: First things first, I want to apologize that this chapter was not out sooner. Multiple things at school just started to pile up on top of each other. First to having an 8 page history paper due, to have test after test, and project after project all of my classes. THEN having ACTs on the 14th. Then add having to make YouTube videos and live stream to reach 1,000 subscribers so a guy can cash in about 200,000 views worth of videos. So you can clear tell that I'm so sick and tired of school in ways you just don't understand. And I have to put up with another 5 years worth of school after my junior year.**

 **Secondly, I just wanna thank everyone in the review section who left their condolences in the review section of the last chapter. I know it's hard losing a family member, and my family is still getting over the loss of my aunt. But nonetheless, I got another chapter done. This chapter is gonna be a little bit shorter because I want to set a scene, where it is going to make up the rest of the story and add more to the plot. Originally I wanted to make this a long chapter, but I decided to split it into two chapters. One focusing on Lincoln, and the other focusing on Luan. So expect both chapters at around around 2,000 words before expecting a longer chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Recommended song to listen to while reading this: Fuck Love by XXXTENTANCION & Trippie Redd.**

It was 2am in the Royal Woods Emergency Hospital, and it was so ery and quiet. Abandoned hospitals are bad enough because their is no one or nothing in them. And possibly filled with ghosts. But _running_ hospitals? It is much more creepy. For one, you're by yourself stuck to a hospital bed for who knows how long. And two, You don't know anyone in the entire hospital. Or by chance you just so happen to be in the same hospital with someone you know at the same time. But for Lincoln, that was not the case.

Lincoln had difficulties going to sleep that night. On account of having a broken arm, so he couldn't sleep on his side like he sometimes would. And the amount of pain that his concussion was giving him, he had to sleep where his head is always on a soft pillow so it can heal faster. He was crying earlier, and he was hoping that he would just cry himself to sleep, but that sleep only lasted a couple of hours. So most of the time of his first night at the hospital was him just staring at the white colored ceiling. But as more and more time began to go by, he found himself getting sleepy. And soon he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lincoln was in a dark room. He couldn't see or hear anything. Lincoln then started to see a light further down in front of him from where he was currently standing at. He started to walk towards the light. The more he got closer to the light, he could see what it was. It was the kitchen of the loud house. But it was a little bit bigger than he remembered. There was more space in between the furniture and the kitchen appliances. Which was was not always there.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" He called out.

There was then a sudden thumping noise in the one of the cabinets over the stove. He then walked towards it while carrying a nearby strep stool. He stepped up the three steps that was on it so he could make it easier to get to the cabinet. The thumping noises continued, as he reached for the small square shaped door. He opened it up only to find a bunch of snacks him and his siblings eat. He looked behind the snacks to see a small piece of darkness, and out of nowhere, vicious raccoons jump out and start attacking his face. Lincoln shrieked as he tried to get the raccoons off of him, but unfortunately lost his balance and fell of the step stool and fell flat on his back. It didn't hurt as bad, but he still had to get the raccoons off of him.

The ruthless scavengers started biting, clawing, and attacking his face. The raccoons' claws already slashed through his shirt and his torso, making the young boy bleed a little. Lincoln managed to grab one of the raccoons by its' tail, and chucked it as hard as he could into one of the walls of the kitchen. The impact caused the wall to crack, and that crack continued to grow to the the ceiling right over him. And before he knew it, a good chunk of the ceiling started to head right towards him. The raccoons looked up to see it coming down, and scurried out of the way. Before Lincoln could get a chance to look up from what the little critters are running from, he was hit in the head with piece of the ceiling. The only boy started to see stars as he started slowly back pedaling all dizzy, and while doing so, he set off a tripwire.

And that tripwire set off a trap that dropped a large metal bucket of ice cold water on top of the child. And in that ice water, was rubbing alcohol, and lemon juice. Two mixtures that burn like shit when applied to wounds. It smelled like gas but he could also smell the other two liquids The liquid started to apply contact with the cuts on his face, head, and body. Lincoln started to scream in pain as he started feel his wounds burning like acid on his skin. He was lucky that none got in his eyes.

Not only did the acid-like water get all over him. It got all over the floor too. Lincoln, who was drenched in cold water, didn't notice the water all over the floor and he was sent sliding into the refrigerator, very similarly to the way he was sent sliding into the refrigerator in the real world. Except this time, Lincoln was flat on his back. And like so, it collapsed on top of him and crushed him and his left arm. He could also feel a couple bones of his rib cage get damaged and possibly crushed a couple bones inside of him too. Lincoln, using his good arm, tried to get himself unstuck, but he was to much in pain to do so, and he wasn't strong like that. Lincoln then started to hear demonic laughing.

"Who's there?! Can you hear me?! Whoever's out there, can you help me get the this refrigerator off of me?" He said struggling.

The laughing started to grow closer as a dark figure started to come closer with a red outer glow. He couldn't make out the figure right away, but as soon as he saw the ponytail with the long single piece of hair curled and perked up, he already knew who it was walking towards him. Luan. She got more into the light, where an all black leather jacket with gold zippers, with black skinny biker jeans with gold zippers above the ribbed part of the jeans, as well as below the ribbed portion. She was also wearing black combat boots. If she didn't look intimidating enough, her glowing red eyes didn't make it any better either. She just stood there staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well, aren't you going to help me out of this? Why are you just standing there?" Lincoln confusingly asked her.

She actually started bursting into laughter. "Me? Me help you? Ha, and why would I help you?"

Luan asked her younger brother.

"Um, because your my sister, and your supposed to help me in my time of need." He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Yeah see about that, I think that whole me and our sisters helping you stuff has to come to end now."

He became worried "W-what do you mean?"

"Y'see, I think at that you are about that age where you can get yourself out of a jam. No pun intended. And frankly, we are sick and tired of us helping you get out of a situation." Luan stated as she paced around him.

" _YOU'RE_ TIRED?!" Lincoln's voice boomed. Do you know how _I_ feel when I have to get involved in all of your guys' stuff when it has nothing to do with me? Everything that I do for you and our family, and _your_ the one that's tired of helping me?!" Lincoln started to get mad.

"Don't get me wrong, we are forever grateful for all of your help, but I think it's time that you don't need us, and we don't need you." Luan replied reaching for something that was tucked in between the back of her jeans and her underwear. It was .50 caliber desert eagle pistol. A pistol known for its incredibly powerful recoil, and its damage it can do behind it. Lincoln's heart dropped down to his broken ribcage.

"So this is it huh? My own sister is gonna take ot her own brother." Lincoln said in a low tone.

"Me? Take you out? Don't be silly little brother. This is only just for intimidation. Do me a favor take a deep sniff for me." She asked her injured brother

Lincoln did what he was told, practically at gunpoint. He took a good long smell. He smelled the lemon juice and rubbing alcohol that was in the bucket. But there was another smell in the room. A flammable smell.

"What's that smell? Is that gas?" He asked his gun wielding sister.

"Close, peroxide mixed with gasoline and alcohol. Together mixed, makes it extremely flammable. One spark and you'll be facing a massive flame." Luan demonically grinned.

Lincoln started to put two and two together and his heart started to drop again. "No...No...No! Please! Just shoot me! Don't do this!" Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm going to prove to you that you don't need our help. And it's starts with escaping from this fire. See you on the other side brother." She lifted the deagle with her right arm and aimed for the large puddle of flammable liquid that was a good three feet away from Lincoln, startling him from the loud sound. And with a little bit of force pulled on the trigger, the powerful firearm fired a bullet into the liquid and through the floor. Sparking a fire that was soon spreading like wildfire. Luan turned around with the pistol in her hand into the darkness. Not feeling bad for leaving her brother in the fire.

" _If you can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen!"_ She chuckled as she walked out of sight.

Lincoln started to panic as tears fell from his eyes. He continued to struggle from under the refrigerator. He finally got the strength in his one good arm, and pushed the appliance of of him. He held his shattered arm as he wandered through the already big flames around him. As Lincoln was about to exit out of the burning kitchen but was stopped when his exit was blocked off by collapsed pieces of wood. This made him panic even more. He then started to search for another escape route and not to far away.

He slowly walked over to it, but he soon started to breathe in too much fumes from the fire and started to collapse on his knees and start to pass out. He could do it, just a little closer, but Lincoln started to black out and slowly burn in the fire. The last words he could get out before he was burned alive was "I do need my sisters, I'm only 11." As the fire started to burn more and more of his corpse, he fully blacked out.

Lincoln shot up in his hospital bed. His cheeks were red because he was crying in his sleep. He felt himself to make sure that nothing he just witnessed in his dream was real. Thankfully it wasn't real. He then looked out the window, still seeing that it was dark outside. He looked at the clock that was on his nightstand, and it was only 3:16 am. It was hopeless at this point to get any sleep. Lincoln just sighed as he laughed back in his bed trying to get some sleep. And the key word is trying. And the only thing he could think of right now... is Luan.

 **AN: Yes yes I know it took 2 weeks to put out another chapter, but unfortunately it be like that sometimes. And yes I know this chapter is shorter than the other two, but it's like I said in the first Author's note, I wanted to get a chapter out so I split it in half. It may seem like I'm rushing, but I'm trying not to rush on chapters. But anyways, Let's see how Luan's holding up back at their house. See you in the next chapter! Gucci Gwop signing out!**


	4. Luan's Nightmare

**AN: Okay y'all, there is something that I need to address that I'm starting to see a lot in the review/comment section. And that thing I'm addressing, is that this story is beginning to be like Syngenesophobia by That Engineer. I'm letting you guys know right now, This story is not going to be like that story at all. Yes I know I read it too and it's one of my favorites, but this is not going to be EXACTLY like it. It may seem like it but it's not the case. But I can say that that I did take a little taste from the style of Syngenesophobia and incorporated it in with my style of writing. I can also say that there's not going to be too many nightmares like the sister phobia story.**

 **Mainly in the punishment part I want to discuss. Some is saying that Luan needs her ass beat, and some people saying that the punishment needs to be more severe. But like chapter 2 said "Lynn might have a bone to pick with Luan". I'm not going to say anything more. Just keep this in mind when reading the next couple chapters.**

 **I'm not going to spoil anything right now in this chapter because I want you guys to wait until the future chapters. Like it says in the summary, Luan has to face the consequences of her actions, but most importantly, regaining the trust of her family, and her brother. Also I have a very important author's note way at the end to explain why I was gone for so long. Now that all of that confusion is out of the window, let's see how Luan is doing back at the Loud residence.**

Just like Lincoln, Luan was having a tough time falling asleep. Luan was on the bottom of her and Luna's bunk bed tossing and turning. She wasn't able to fall asleep ever since the scolding she received from both of her parents. First she started off silently crying herself to sleep, but she eventually got too tired to shed anymore tears. After that, she eventually found herself falling asleep. But unfortunately, something is gonna pop in her mind that's gonna make her wish she hadn't went to sleep.

As Luan shut her eyes, an image started to form in her mind. It was her sitting at her desk doing her homework. She had a fair amount of it, not too much, not too little. But that's not the problem, the problem is that Lincoln is being too loud with his video games and she really has to study for an upcoming test. Respecting his privacy and video gaming time, she actually texted him twice can he keep it down. And he said he would.

Lincoln was in his room playing one of newest and popular battle royale games on his gaming pc with his friends. And this game is no other than Fortnite. It was only Luan and Lincoln present in the whole entire house because the rest of the family had to run errands, and they asked to stay home because they didn't have anything to do to make them leave the house with them.

Lincoln was playing his battle royale with Clyde, and Liam, and he was actually dominating all opponents that dared to stand in their way of victory. He had ten kills and his team was currently in the top eight. Which means to get the win, all three of them have to be the last ones standing and kill whoever's left in the game, as the circle gets smaller, and be within the playing area so the storm draws closer every one to two minutes doesn't kill them. While also having to build forts with collected materials to give them an advantage when getting into gunfights and distracting other players.

As they drew closer to where everyone was currently at, they were surprised to see that everyone was taking each other out. With that, they made it to the top 4. This meant that all there was left was Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam. And since it was only one guy left, it was pretty much a guaranteed victory considering Lincoln's squad outnumbered him 3 to 1.

"Okay guys one guy left, one guy left." Lincoln called out.

"My hands are so sweaty right now dude. We're finally about to win a Fortnite game." Clyde excitingly said.

"Stay focused Clyde, stay focused, this is how we always lose when we're so close to winning."

"Not to mention we either panic, or choke, and that's when we're so close." Liam added. "Need I remind you what you did, when there was only two solo guys left trying to take each other out in the middle of that field?" He brought up.

"You don't have to remind me, I fell of the tall flight of stairs I built and go killed by the storm." Clyde said.

"Alright guys he's building! He's building! Clyde flank left, Liam you flank right, and I'll go straight up." Lincoln instructed.

"Got it!" Both Clyde and Liam said.

Lincoln built stairs to go straight to the top of the tall tower-like fort that the solo player was building. While Lincoln was going straight on the attack, Clyde started building on the left side to flank and possibly cut the guy off in case he tries to slip away. Same for Liam. At this point, Lincoln got to the top of the tower using his building skills. And like the noob this solo player was, didn't even see Lincoln jump behind him, and shot his player in the head with a heavy shotgun. Thus making Lincoln's team #1 Battle Royale.

"WHOOOOOO!!!" Lincoln got out of his chair and yelled out of excitement and relief.

"WE DID IT!!" Clyde yelled into his headset. Lincoln and Liam couldn't see it, but Clyde started to dance across his room out of joy.

"AFTER SO LONG WE WON!!!" Liam raised his hands in triumph.

As Lincoln was celebrating in his room, this caused Luan to accidentally spill a glass of water all over her assignment she was writing for. She tried her best to stop the paper from getting totally soaked, but it was too late. Her paper was completely ruined. All that work she put into her paper, only to have it go right back down the drain.

Luan just sat there and just stared at her paper for a few seconds. Then her temper flared up like a hot air balloon and she started marching towards Lincoln's room with the soaked paper in her hand. Not caring for his privacy, she barged into his room while he was in mid celebration over his battle royale win. This startled Lincoln and he stumbled back on his bed as he screamed.

"Lincoln! I told you to keep it down in here!" She then holds up her soggy piece of paper And thanks to you I spilled water over my english paper!" Luan hotly said.

"Lincoln? Who is that?" Clyde asked.

"It's Luan, let me mute my mic really fast." He said before pressing the mute button to his headset. "Okay now what happened?" He asked.

"I said that you made me spill water all over my paper that I was writing for my class!" She showed him the paper again. "Do you have any idea how HARD I worked on just this first page?! How IMPORTANT this paper is for this class?!" Luan angrily yelled at him.

Lincoln noticed how much handwriting was on the damp piece of paper, and he honestly felt bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your paper. I just got so excited...and…"

Luan put her hands on her head as she annoyingly look at the ceiling. "Here you go with that crap again!"

"What? What did I do?" The young boy asked confused.

"You always say your sorry, but you go right back to doing it again!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it! I just got too excited and it just happened!" He explained. "It's not like I did it on purpose!" He yelled growing frustrated.

"I'm really starting to think if that's the case…" She said rolling her eyes.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes surprised at what she said. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

"It _MEANS_ that your a constant screw up! When was a time that you _DIDN'T_ screw up?" She asked.

"I don't know if you're stupid or dumb, but I'm only human, and I make mistakes just like any other person! And why are you acting so mad over something so simple to begin with?"

"Because you're a pain in the ass and I sometimes wish I had didn't have a brother like you!" Luan yelled again.

Lincoln got so surprised by what she said to him, and without thinking he shoved Luan and she stumbled backwards a little bit outside his room. She managed to recover and look at him even more madder at him than she was before.

"What did you just do?" She asked staring him down.

"I just pushed a bitch that's what I just did." He said staring back. "What are you going to do about it?" He cockily asked.

Luan angrly balled up her fists while throwing daggers at her brother. Her eyes so focused on that cocky look on his face. She may have started this argument and I'm going to finish it. After a few long tense seconds, she threw a solid right punch heading directly for his cheek, connecting right on his cheek. He stumbled and backed into the wall behind him. He held his cheek as he looked at his sister. Luan was a couple inches taller than him, but it didn't matter. He was a male, and males are often stronger than females. Lincoln wasn't always the one to get into fights in the Loud house, but this time he was going to fight. He was tired of being the one that gets picked on the most.

He wiped off his cheek and cracked his knuckles. Luan wasn't intimidated by it. Lincoln then lunged at his sister. Lincoln tackled her and land on her outside of his room. He then proceeded to drop thunderous punches on her. She ate a few of them, but then she grabbed his hips and reversed their position where Luan was on top and Lincoln was on the bottom. Luan then started to bringing down strikes to his face as well. After being hit a few times on his right eye, Lincoln grabbed her arms to stop the punches from coming. After some tussling from each other trying to regain control of their fight. Lincoln rolled over and gave up his back to Luan. Once securing his back, Luan started hammering him in the back of his head, which started to hurt like hell.

Lincoln gained up his strength and stood up to his feet while Luan was still dropping bombs to the back and side of his head. Using his strength, he ran backwards into the wall while Luan was still gripping him from the back, and rammed her into the wall. He turned around and landed a good left punch, and a powerful right on her jaw, making her knees buckle and slightly bend down. With her own anger starting rise further and further, she did something she thought she would never do to her brother. Luan perked back up and charged her right leg back, and swung it where the sun don't shine.

Lincoln slumped over on the ground while holding his you know what. Luan didn't jump on him and try to finish it because she assumed he would just quit will he had the chance after a shot like that. But that's not the case. Lincoln's face turned red with anger as he got up and and caught Luan off guard with a lightning fast right hook to her left eye and he threw a side kick to her midsection making her clench her stomach.

 _"Maybe I should go to Lynn's kickboxing classes with her more often."_ He said in his head.

The fight progressed near the top of the stairs. Lincoln was a couple inches away from the top of the flight, and Luan was just in front of Lynn and Lucy's room. Lincoln backed away from her after throwing that monstrous kick to the body. And that was his mistake, he hesitated, and that's all Luan needed. Letting out a frustrated yell, Luan started to charge at Lincoln, and before Lincoln could even get a second to defend against it, Luan tackled Lincoln down the stairs. Luan didn't care that she would've gotten hurt but to hurt Lincoln instead.

The two stumbled down to the bottom of the stairs, but as they were rolling down, Lincoln's arm was behind his back with his hand on one of the stairs that was trying to stop him from falling. And without warning Luan fell on top of his arm, causing it to pretty much snap in half like a pencil. Lincoln let out a painful cry as he fell to the bottom of the stairs on his back. Luan still angry and not noticing his shattered arm, got on top of him and started punching him some more. Lincoln didn't even fight back because he was too much in pain to even defend himself, and in just seconds he drifted out of consciousness. Luan was going to land one more punch until the rest of the family walked in her before she could do so.

"Luan! What do you think you're doing!?" Rita came in and saw what was going on. She then notices Lincoln's lifeless body on the floor under her bleeding, bruised, and his arm broken.

"Get away from him!" Lynn ran towards her and pushed her away from him. Lynn then held Lincoln in his arms as her heart raced. She then put an ear up to his chest to see if he still had a heartbeat, but there was nothing. "Lincoln…" She said as she started to give him mouth to mouth to see if that will help, but still nothing. The rest of the family that just walked in started gather them as they checked as well. Lynn started to tear up as she started to think the unimaginable.

"Is Lincoln...dead?" Lola started to tear up and her voice was on the verge of breaking.

Lisa, the only one brave enough to actually be the judge of that, went up to Lincoln's body. Before she did she noticed the looks on everyone's faces, they were all desperately wanting to know the condition of their brother and son. Lynn gently laid him back down while still softly holding as Lisa checked. Lisa checked his pulse, none, his heart was not beating, and now to check one final thing. Lisa lifted open one of Lincoln's closed eyes to see that the eye underneath the eyelid was not moving at all. It is true…

Lisa turned back around to the rest of them "He's...d..dead." Lisa said uneasily.

Rita let out a devastated wail as she pressed her head against her husband's chest. She didn't believe that it was true, but it was reality. And soon enough everyone else started to cry as well. Lynn started to drip tears onto her little brother's chest as she soon started to lay her head on it. Lori was holding Leni in her arms as she started to shed a few tears too. The twins, Lily and Luna was all crying on their brother not believing what happened either. Luan's anger pretty much demolished after they walked in to see her beating up Lincoln. Luan started to cry too. The guilt of murdering her own brother was too much bare. She then collapsed on her knees as she started completely breaking down. And soon those tears started to transfer to the real world.

Lola turned to Luan "YOU KILLED OUR BROTHER!!!" Lola shouted at her while holding one of Lincoln's hands.

Luan looked up a little bit "I didn't mean to! I was...I was just…" She choked up the words she was about to say before she suddenly realized what she just said. 'I didn't mean to!'. The same exact words that Lincoln told her before the fight took place. She covered her eyes as tears started to roll down her arms from the build up cupping in her hands.

Lynn stopped tearing up, as anger started to stir up inside of her now. She was starting to visibly shake as her anger started to fully take over. Lynn always promised herself that if anyone even thinks about hurting or killing Lincoln, they would have to have a dance with her bad side. And adding in the fact that she wasn't there to know what would happen or even try to stop it, only fueled her anger even more.

"You...MURDERER!!!" Lynn shouted as she shot up and lunged towards Luan as she starts to look up to see her sister about to return the favor. Luan covered up as Lynn almost gotten her hands on her. But before she could so, Luan quickly shot up out of bed. Her eyes was puffy and red, and new fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks as she was realizing that dream.

Luan looked around he noticing that it was _STILL_ night time. Five o'clock in the morning to be exact. She still thought about Lincoln, how she could've possibly killed him, was still eating her up on the inside. Luan started to cry again, and she buried her face in her palms. She was silently sobbing as for the next few minutes, but what she doesn't know is that she has a sister right above her that is noticing her guilt…

 **AN: Finally got that chapter done. Okay know I've been gone for about a month but I got a few things that I need to address right now so I'm going to make it as short as I can. So first, I just want to tell you is that me and my family bought a beautiful house in the suburbs 45 minutes away from Chicago, so we are in the middle of a moving process right now. And on top of it, I'm stuck here in Chicago until I finish up school on the 7th of June because of school and finals. And this finals is important this time around. Because we are moving, I want to transfer out of my current school ASAP because of the bullshit I face there.**

 **So in order for me to do that, I have to make sure my grades are on point to guarantee I get transferred in with no hiccups. But my god Chemistry is giving me serious problems, I'm almost about to fail, but thank god I got my grade up to C, so even if I take my final and I fail it, I still pass the class because it will be above a 70%. So with all of this stuff going on right now, I need to step back, regroup and focus. So this will be my last update until June where I got all the time in the world to do whatever I want. So I'll see you guys in a few weeks.**

 **P.S. I invested in a drawing tablet to take my drawing to the next level. So I'm gonna be drawing moment from my fanics as well. I already drew a new cover art for my story previous story Gi Whiz. Anyway if you guys want to see my art my Deviantart is in my bio. Bye!**


	5. Luna's Comfort

**AN: That's right I'm back. And yes, I passed ALL of my classes during finals week in my last year at my current school. That school tried to fail me but that shit didn't work! Better luck next time, oh wait, there will be no next time because I'm transferring schools! Goddamn I'm so glad school is over with and I'm residing in the suburbs now. Y'know away from the that literal war zone in Chicago. Now all my friends is gonna miss me but I told them I'll still keep in contact if I need anything.**

 **Now I noticed it's been a month since my last chapter, and due to obvious reasons I couldn't update. But the main reason or reasons was because I was moving into my new house, and because I been drawing ever since I set my PC backup and hooked up my new drawing tablet. And I've been drawing amazing art ever since. But, I decided to get back into the rhythm of writing again before I drag it out any longer than I need to. So without further adieu, let's get back to business.**

 **UPDATE: I have an important author's note at the end of this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Loud House or make any money off of it.**

There are many variables of not getting any sleep. Your energy levels can be at a all time high, you can go to sleep and then all of a sudden you wake up in the middle of the night because it's too hot and you can't go back to sleep, or just simply wake up in the middle of the night and just can't get go back to sleep. Butone of the worst scenarios of not getting any sleep, is when you have a nightmare and shoot up from out of your sleep. In this case, Luan was going through this right now.

She looked around and had to regroup to make sure that what she saw in her dream did not translate to reality. Once she realized that it was a dream, she started to tear up. Not because of the scary dream she had, but because she remembered that she is back in reality, and her brother is in the hospital. The only positive thing about this is that her brother is still alive. But still the fact that Luan's brother is hurt and in pain right now is because of her.

Luan's cries went on for a couple minutes before her roommate started to wake up and hear her cries. Luna started to hear her sister's cries and she sat up to see what was wrong. She climbed down their bunk bed, watching her step because it was too dark and only the only source of light was from the moonlight from the window in their room. Luna sat down on edge of her bed, but Luan didn't notice her yet.

"You okay sis?" The rocker asked the joker.

Luan looked up at her, she didn't say anything, all she did was cover her face with her covers on the bed. Luna frowned at her actions, but she still wanted to know what was happening.

"Luan, why are you crying?" Luna shook her a little bit.

"Leave me alone Luna." Luan depressingly said. "I don't wanna talk right now."

"Please Luan, I wanna know what's up with you. Just talk to me." Luna encouraged her.

Luan didn't respond. She stayed silent for the next thirty seconds, but before Luna was about to cut her losses and go back to bed, Luan took the covers off her head. Luna gave all of her attention to Luan as she sat up and wiped her tears off her face.

"I..had a n-nightmare." She started. "...About L-Lincoln."

Luna started to see where this was going. "What happened in your nightmare?"

Luan started to recall everything that she had dreamed about before she shot up from her sleep. "It was like any other day around here...but you guys had to go out and run some errands, while me and Lincoln stayed home." She said. "So I was writing an important essay paper for school, and it was ruined when he made me spill water over my paper that I worked hard on. I don't know what game he was playing, what was called...um, Fortmine? Or something like that?. But anyway, Me and him got into an argument which then escalated to a fight because of something I said…" Luan stopped as she felt another tear forming in her eye.

Luna scooted over towards her, and rubbed her back in comfort. "What did you say to make him want to fight you?"

"I said...I said that I wish I had a brother that wasn't much of a screw up as him."

Luna was shocked to hear this come out of her mouth. Dream or not, they were always thankful for the brother that they have right now.

"So then what happened?"

"Me and him, started fighting, and...I knocked him down the stairs, and I-I pretty much b-beat him to death." She said as a hot tear came out of her left eye. This made Luna's jaw drop to the floor and facial expression change completely.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Yes…" Luan said. "As I was beating his lifeless corpse, you guys walked in and saw me beating on him. Lisa had to confirm that he was dead." She started to tear up again. "Then Lynn came charging at me for murdering our brother. And that's when I woke up." She finished.

Luna felt the pain and guilt that Luan is going through. She often had to comfort her younger sisters whenever they had nightmares. And with Lincoln on rare occasions. Usually that's something their parents and even Lori have to take care of, but she often found herself looking after her younger siblings when I nightmare occurs.

"Dang dude, that's harsh. But the good thing is that it's over now." Luna comfort the sad 14 year old.

"That's why I had to wake up, I just felt too real." Luan replied. "I had to make sure that Lincoln was dead for real. Speaking of which, is he doing okay? Mom and dad didn't specifically say what happened to him."

Luna bit her lip trying to think of the right words to tell Luan. She didn't want to sugarcoat anything so she just told her the whole truth. "Lincoln's in pretty bad shape dude. His left arm is broken, and his shoulder is fractured. He sprained his wrist and his ankle. And he has a major concussion and cracked ribs from the fridge." She told her. "So he's going to be out for a while."

This only built up the guilt that Luan had about the entire situation. "Did he say anything about me?"

"Not per say, he did seem a little...you know...a little ticked off when we brought up your name." She explained.

"Oh god…" Luan said putting her hands on her head.

"I know this may seem a little bit much, but when you're ready we'll take you to go see him. That sound good?" Luna asked Luan. She only nodded in response.

"So do you think you'll be okay? You think you can go back to bed?"

"Yeah...I think so."

"Okay, good night sis." She gave her a hug, Luan returning the hug afterwards. And with that Luna climbed back up the ladder, and climbed back under her covers and drifted back to sleep. Slowly but surely, they were both out like a light. But for Luan, this was still just the calm before the storm. She still has to go to school tomorrow and not too soon she'll have to deal with a couple people that hasn't heard the news yet, and one that has been boiling over from the whole ordeal.

 **AN: Okay I know this chapter was WAY too short than what I intended for it to be. I was going to extend it to where either Ronnie Anne or Clyde gets woken up to the devastating news about their friend in the middle of the night, but I feel that would've been too unrealistic to have them receive a call at like 3 am, so I just stopped here. But don't worry, they'll find out within a short period of time.**

 **Now onto the main point of why I've been MIA for almost 2 months. One reason was because we were still unpacking our stuff into our house, which we finally got done...mostly. But the main reason or reasons was because my world was turned upside down when I woke up to the news that XXXTENTANCION passed away a couple weeks ago. I've been going from sad, to depressed, to mad, and back to sad again. So it took me about a week to feel better and to get back into rhythm after seeing Incredibles 2, some people decided it was cute to spark up some drama and lies about me and my friends LoudTV, and TheLynnster.**

 **We've had hackers after us left and right, and just pointless hate over some stuff me and TheLynnster said about 7 months ago about LunaLoudVevo. If you watch our videos, you will understand. So this has been going on for the past week, the hat is finally looking like it's slowing down. So I had to get this chapter out just to clear my head of all the bullshit going on recently.**

 **P.S. I've been drawing and posting art on my Deviantart page so that also was the reason for the delay. My Username is GwoppyTrai just if you're interested in checking it out. But Chapter 6 is in the works right now and this time it won't take months to put out. Thank you for your patience.**


	6. Where's Lincoln?

**AN: It seems like things are finally going my way for a change. I'm finally out of this petty drama that I was in just a week or 2 ago, Justice is being served for XXXTENTANCION, I got my dream gaming center set up and I called it the C.G.C, the Central Gaming Center. And more importantly, I'm getting my rhythm back in both drawing and fanfiction writing. Now I know I took a little bit of a break so I can get back to business, but now I'm back to put out a banger. Enjoy.**

 **And for those complaining about a typo I made in chapter 1 regarding Luan saying dude, I changed it to Luna after investigating. Your welcome.**

 **Song Suggested: XXXTENTANCION-SAD! And Trippie Redd-Wish**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the loud house! (duh)**

That was a pretty strong talk that Luna had with Luan in the middle of the night. But there wasn't any other way to talk to Luan. She knows she messed up big time and she is realizing her mistake. And it's the one thing about big sisters, sometimes they just can't explain how to talk and comfort their younger siblings, they just know how. Maybe it's because they are older and have more experience than the younger one, maybe it's because they love them. And it's most likely both of those reasons.

And it is always helpful to have someone supportive and try to help you instead of trying to run you into the ground based off what you've done like some people. You see, berating someone and pestering someone based on a mistake you made, no matter if it's small, or big, is not going to help anything. In fact it's only going to make it worse the more and more you do it. So Luna was right for going up to comfort Luan and tell her about Lincoln's condition even though she really wasn't up for listening to advice at the moment.

Now considering everything that has happened so far, life still goes on, and you have to push through it. The morning finally rolls around for the new day that everyone has to start. And that fact that her day started off crappy as it is getting up for school without Lincoln, but on top of that, it seemed like her sisters didn't want anything to do with her when looking at her from the bathroom line. And even a couple of her younger ones purposely cut her in the bathroom line, quoting that they had a "saved spot in line". She really didn't pay it know mind though considering she didn't want to cause anymore trouble as it is.

Needless to say, breakfast wasn't any better since no one except Luna sat next to her. All she knew was that it's going to be one of those days. After the Loud children finished their breakfast, they grabbed their bags and they all got in the van and was on their way off. Needless to say nearly all of her younger siblings were eyeballing her, almost as if they were planning to jump her in the van and dish out everything that she inadvertently gave to their brother. But they weren't going to do that. Considering they didn't want Lori to crash the van and put all of them in the same hospital with Lincoln. But they were still upset over Lincoln being hurt.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Ms.I-can't-help-but-prank-my-family-every-april-fools." Lola said directing her eyes out of the van window.

This caught Luan's attention and she already knew where this is going…

"Yeah I mean how many times did we have to argue with you?" Lana started "How many times did we had to ask you, to tone down on the pranks before someone gets hurt? But noooo you wouldn't listen."

Luan was really feeling the hot water right now. And they were right, they did tell her to calm down when it comes down to pranks on April Fool's, but she wouldn't listen to good advice.

"I didn't mean for Lincoln to go to the hospital, honest! I really didn't…" Luan didn't even want to finish her sentence because she knew if she did, she would possibly cry on the car.

"I don't mean to throw this in your face older sibling, but the probability of one of your foolish going south is about 70% percent without the proper consideration for possible outcomes."

Luan could only whimper like a injured dog at her statement. Luna could only stay silent at the first couple of comments, but Luna obviously knew where this was going. It's going to turn into a "torture Luan because of an unintended mistake fest". And the last thing she wanted was to let them make Luan cry before she went to school.

"Come on dudes, that's enough, she feels sorry for what she did, and it's time to stop." Luna stood up for her sister.

Everyone in the van turned their attention to Luna now. Would they take her advice and back off? If you're thinking yes you're sadly mistaken.

"You're seriously defending her?!" Lynn said coming from the row behind them. "She put Lincoln in the hospital! Don't you think we should let her know how bad she messed up?"

Luna turned around to look at her athlete of a sister. "First of all I'm not defending her. I don't agree with what she did putting our bro in the hospital. I'm just not on her case about it like you all have." She stopped, and before Lynn could say another word, Luna opened her mouth to speak again. "And second of all, she feels guilty for what she did, and getting all over her is not going to help anything!" She finished.

"So what are we supposed to do to get our point across to Luan if we're not supposed to say she messed up?" The princess asked the rocker.

"How about instead of bashing her, try to talk to her. She already got the point across last night and this morning! Enough is enough!"

"As much as the truth hurts, Luna's got a point. Yelling at her is not going to help her." The 17 year old that was driving the van. "We all miss Lincoln, but yelling and insulting her is not going to make Lincoln recover faster."

The other Loud sisters felt conflicted. Lori and Luna does have a point. Yes Luan did make a mistake about not thinking of the possible outcomes that could have happened when she goes on her pranking sprees, but she has already learned her lesson. And on top of it, her parents had already chewed her out for it, AND punished her. This was just too much to take in right now. Lori just continued to drop everyone off at school. No else said another word.

* * *

While the louds have to figure out what they have to do with Luan, not too far away at the hospital, a injured Lincoln was awakening. The boy woke up like he remembered like he was going to school that day. But when he woke up he remembered that he was still confined to the bed with major injuries. The boy pouted as he remembered what happened to cause said injuries. He didn't want to think about it right now considering he needed something on his stomach before he got more irate.

Thanks to the little clicker that was provided for all patients incase they needed something. In this case it was beginning to be breakfast time for all patients. He requested for a nurse to bring him some cereal and some orange juice. The nurse came back minutes later providing his nutritious breakfast.

At least the good thing is about being in the hospital by yourself (especially in Lincoln's case) you get the remote all to yourself and don't have to share with _ANYBODY_. Now being only a little past 7 am, there really wasn't much on for the following reasons. One,Hospitals don't have cable TV like most households in the 21st century, and two, being 7 in the morning, the channel that shows cartoons is only showing _"Blarney"_ , and it will be a 3 maybe 4 hours at the most before they show the shows he likes. So for now the 11 year old was left watching the news, and watching reruns of _"ARGGH!"_.

The more and more he was in that bed watching boring tv, the more irritated he got. Then it dawned upon Lincoln that made his heart skip a beat. He doesn't have his cell phone to watch EyeTube videos. Besides that, no comic books, video games, or his laptop, he has no other means of entertainment other than the boring TV that was in front of him. And let's not discuss the fact that he also has to make up the work that he was going to miss over the next couple weeks for school. The preteen could only grunt while sitting up looking at the screen a couple feet away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back towards Royal Woods Elementary, Clyde was walking by himself to school. The glasses kid normally walks with Lincoln on Tuesdays. He waited outside his house for a little bit longer just in case Lincoln was running a little late. But he never really came. He tried texting him to see if he was going to school. Texting the words _"Hey Linc, r u otw?"_. No response. And as the more time tick away, he realized he needs to get to school and just figured that Lincoln got a ride and just forgot to tell him.

When he arrived to school, The African American child went straight to 's class. He met up with the guys, and he asked the group if they seen Lincoln at all on the way to school.

"No I haven't seen him. You think he overslept or something?" Zach speculated.

"That could be a possibility…" Clyde said as he tapped his chin.

"Well I didn't see Lincoln, but I did see a few rabbits running 'round not too far from the school." Liam pointed out.

"That is something out of the ordinary...but still doesn't help." Clyde said

"I mean he can't be sick considering we saw him and hung out with him yesterday and he was perfectly fine." Rusty pointed.

"Yeah that is true...Let's just see if he'll come in late. We're probably overthinking this." Clyde said turning back in his seat waiting for class to start.

As the bell rang to indicate to those who have no sense in what time it is, or just can't read a clock to save their lives, still no signs of Lincoln. More and more time goes by with no Lincoln walking through the door late to school. At this point, Clyde gre a little bit more than mildly concerned. It wasn't like Lincoln to show up to school late, considering since this was the week where they learn new material for this week's test.

* * *

Most of the day went by, and the guys overall vibe almost completely changed because their main man was there with them. Gym class and lunch definitely was not the greatest without Lincoln either. As their gym teacher made everyone play dodgeball again. And to say the least, it did not go well in their favor, at all. Lunch really wasn't any better considering they were serving salisbury steak and mashed potatoes for lunch, which tasted like someone kept the steaks in a old, smelly boot and cooked it with old sauce they found lying around somewhere. And the mashed potatoes tasted just as bad as the steak.

"Yeah...I'm not eating this." Rusty pushed his food back after staring at it for sometime.

"Same here, I've eaten better things back on the farm that doesn't smell this bad." Liam said in his country accent.

"We need to do something about the lunches at this school. This is just disgusting." Clyde said opening up his carton of milk.

And before they could see it, Ronnie Anne came walking over to their table with her trey of food. "The lunch here seems to get worse and worse." Ronnie Anne complained as she sat down in one of the empty seats between Liam and Rusty, across from Clyde. "Have any of you guys seen Lincoln today? We had plans to hang out after school but he never returned my texts."

"Nope, we haven't seen Lincoln at all this morning." Clyde responded and Ronnie Anne was about to ask another question before Clyde cut her off. "And before you ask, yes I did contact him but didn't return MY texts either." Making Ronnie Anne only to shut her mouth.

Liam just got an idea to know about Lincoln's whereabouts. "Didn't you say you tried to get in contact with Lincoln this morning?" Liam asked.

"Yeah I texted him, this morning before getting to school, but he never texted me back." Clyde said looking at his phone.

"Well if we can't contact Lincoln, why don't we just ask one of Lincoln's sisters to ask where what's the deal with him." Liam suggested.

"That's a good idea. Maybe if we catch one of them before they leave after school." Ronnie Anne said accidently taking a sniff of the food that was in front of her, making her face turn a little green. "Oh no...excuse me for sec." Everyone at the turned to see her get up and run towards the cafeteria doors to go to the bathroom, to obviously vomit.

"Can the school counselor help change up the school lunch?" Zach asked the group.

* * *

As the 3:00 bell rang indicating it was the end of another day, Clyde, the guys, decided to hang out at the front of the school to hopefully find at least one of the five Loud sisters that go to their school. As the longer they waited, all hope seemed to be lost.

"You see at least _ONE_ of them?" Ronnie Anne asked them looking around.

"Nothing." Clyde said looking around.

"Ugh you think that they would be eager to get out of scho-" Ronnie Anne stopped to see a certain athlete that's related to Lincoln. "Wait a minute, isn't that Lynn over there?" Making everyone turn to there right and look down the street from the school entrance.

"Yeah that it is Lynn!" Clyde said squinting his eyes to be sure.

"Then let's catch up to her before we lose her!" Ronnie Anne picked up her bag before she jogged down the street. The rest of the boys following her a couple seconds later.

Lynn _LOOKED_ like she had a bad day. For starters, she got a D+ on her math test because she lacked the sleep she got from the previous night due to Lincoln's hospital visit. Then in gym class, some boys thought it was a good idea to mock her skills while playing dodgeball, causing her to hit all of them in the face with the rubber balls provided, putting a major bruise on one of the three. And of course the lunch was just terrible. And it doesn't help that her brother is in the hospital.

"Thank god school is over. Now I can go blow off steam with Polly at the gym." She muttered as she carried her gym bag with her school bag.

As she kept walking down the street, she heard a voice calling her name repeatedly from a distance. She stopped her tracks to turn around to see Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Liam, Rusty, and Zach trying to catch up with her. Which they finally do considering it was quite some distance between them and her.

"Thank goodness we caught up to you…" Clyde said with his hands on his knees trying, to catch his breath.

"Hey Clyde…" Lynn said in a more unusual tone.

"We came to ask where's Lincoln at. We didn't see him at school today. Is he doing okay?" Clyde asked her.

Lynn knew this question was going to come sooner or later. "Lincoln's not doing so good." She replied back.

Everyone started to get a little worried. The words "not so good" can mean a lot of things. And they just didn't know the whole story on why he's not doing so good.

"What do you mean he's not doing okay?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"...He's in the hospital…" She simply replied back to Ronnie Anne's question.

Everyone's eyes widened at what she just said. "What do you mean he's in the hospital?! What happened to him?!" Clyde eagerly asked her.

"It's a long story, let me explain."

Okay not so much of a long story, Lynn told all of them that one of Luan's pranks backfired on April Fool's late last night, and Lincoln got several major and minor injuries that caused him to get sent to the hospital. She also added in the fact that he won't be coming to school for at least 2 weeks if he makes a successful recovery. And all the people that was in front of her that could say as they processed this information was…

"WHAT!?"

 **AN: Okay finally got this chapter done. I know it's been a while, I just been working on other projects, and I've been straight lazy to finish the chapter when I wanted to. But thankfully I sat at my desk for 3 hours to finish the rest of the chapter since I wasn't doing anything.**

 **Also quick story time: The nasty lunch scene was inspired off my past experiences at my old elementary/middle school that I went to that had some of the nastiest salisbury steaks I ever tasted and smelled in my life. First of all, that school didn't even actually cook the food in the kitchen, they get shipments of lunches, and they heat them up in the oven they had. Now some of the lunches like their mac and cheese, chicken nuggets, chicken sandwiches, hot dogs, and french fries were good. Everything else tasted like it's been up somebody's boot pipe and then reheated.**

 **But back to the story, Luna actually had the guts to stand up for her sister even though she messed up big time. And it looks like Ronnie Anne and the guys actually found out what happened to their friend, and they did not like what they heard. The truth hurts, and not a lot of people can handle the truth. We'll pick back up with them and their conversation in the next chapter. See you guys relatively soon.**


	7. Can You Keep a Secret?

**AN: Yeah Yeah I know it's been more than a month about to be two months since the last update on this story. But I'm pretty sure if you're close to age 17, you're going back to school very soon, if not already in school. Now add that in with the fact that it's senior year and we're** _ **ALREADY**_ **bombarded with work. Not to mention me trying to juggle my art work on Fur Affinity and Deviantart as well as making youtube videos.**

 **With school going back up and running at my new school, I can already tell that this is going to be a looooong year. Plus knowing TWO locker combos, walking in between classes a humongous school in a five minute window, catching the bus to and from school, on top of being new, I can probably use another break as soon as possible. And now the fact that the grading system is now easier than my other school, I shouldn't have any issues.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get back to the conversation that Lynn was having with Lincoln's friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Loud House.**

The last time we left off, we saw Ronnie Anne, Clyde and the gang in utter confusion as to why their favorite snow haired boy is wasn't at school that day. They figured that Lincoln was late to school or something, but in reality, he was sent to the hospital after a horrifying April Fool's prank went totally south. And since it happened in the middle of the night, doubts would have it that anyone but the Louds were asleep during that time.

Since they all didn't know about his whereabouts, they had to find someone who did. And who else better to ask than his sisters? (Considering that half of them go to the same school as him). After school was finished and everything, they went to go find at least one of them before they had left to try and find out where in tarnation is Lincoln. Thankfully they did. Lucky for them, they found Lynn walking to the gym not too far away from the school they all went too to go meet up with Polly Pain. Once they caught up to her, they asked her where Lincoln was, and she simply told them that Lincoln was hospitalized in the middle of the night because of Luan's backfire pranks. To them, all they could say was…

"WHAT!?"

The rest his history.

Lynn flinched a little bit at all of their sudden responses. She expected them to be surprised, but surprised was the biggest understatement.

"Is he going to live?!"

"Well-" Lynn started

"He better live!" Ronnie Anne growled.

"You guys, let me ex-"

"What kind of sick person does that to their brother just for a laugh?! Someone like that needs to be put in a mental hospital!" Rusty came out and said.

Lynn was now getting frustrated with the constant annoying questions and responses. She didn't quite tell them exactly about his condition. But because they are to wrapped up in their emotions, she can't properly tell them.

"Will you guys shut up and let me speak!?" She yelled feeling her temper rise up. After a few seconds of satisfied silence, she can continue with explaining the situation more thoroughly. "Like I was saying before...Lincoln is in the hospital, ALIVE. But his injuries are pretty severe. That's why he won't be in school for a little bit." Lynn explained more.

"How bad are Lincoln's injuries?" Clyde asked.

Lynn sighed. "He has a broken arm, major concussion, a fractured shoulder, and I think a couple broken ribs. There was so much injuries I can't even name them all." She finished noticing all of their facial expressions after hearing the list of injuries their friend had received. "Yeah...it's that bad."

"Do you think we can go see him?" Ronnie Anne asked the sports athlete.

"With all the punishment he took last night...he would love that. He's at Royal Woods Hospital. His room number is 356."

"Thanks Lynn. We'll tell him that you sent us." Clyde replied to Lynn.

"You're welcome." She said starting to walk away but stopped and turned at them one more time. "Also, can you tell him I said to get well soon? I don't even think he has his phone with him for me to tell him myself."

"We got you covered." Ronnie Anne said.

Lynn slightly smiled before finally heading off down the street to go to the gym. No doubt people would notice Lincoln's absence, but not this fast. Lynn was just lucky that his whole 5th grade class didn't know about his absence and was coming to ask questions. But thankfully it didn't get to that point. All Lynn thought about, was the pain that Lincoln and her family had been through from Luan's fucking pranks.

Who cares if it was April Fool's? That doesn't mean you go straight psycho on your family just for a simple laugh. It's supposed to be a fun holiday for everyone, not just Luan. And that infuriated her more. Sooner or later someone was going to get hurt because of her and because of herself, her sisters', and their parent's piss poor judgement, one of their loved one's is in the hospital. Hell he could have died in their own house. To Lynn, this can't just go unanswered. She will avenge her brother if it's the last thing she'll ever do.

Luan's time was coming, but for now, it was just her and her thoughts as she walked the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the dental office, Lynn Sr. was on his way to pick up his wife from work. Shoot you would think by now they would invest in a second vehicle, but there would already be a couple flaws with that. One being the fact that they have bills to pay, and 11 mouths to feed. And two, it would lead to more fights and arguments about seating, and not to mention who gets to drive the car when and where. So for now they are stuck with vanzilla.

Lynn Sr pulled up to the front of the building to see Rita waiting for her ride. He honked the horn to signal her that he has arrived. Rita saw him and hopped in the front seat to go pick up their other children.

"Hey Lynn." Rita said as she got in the passenger seat. Her husband only giving a simple "hey" when she got in the vehicle. Obviously she could tell something's wrong when she got a response. "So how was your day?" She then asked as he was pulling out of the building's parking lot.

"...do you really want to know?" He said with some depression in his voice.

"Is it about Lincoln?" She asked.

"Of course it's about Lincoln. I've been thinking about it all day today." He said while concentrating on the road.

Rita could understand his frustration. His only son is in the hospital for the few weeks if not month because they didn't check their daughter when they had the chance like _NORMAL_ parents. Ever since Luan took up being a prankster, they never checked her, much less punish her for her actions. Luan's lucky that she wasn't in a household where she would meet a nice, thick, leather, belt if she was to ever act like that in her lifetime.

"Listen Lynn, I know you're sad about what happened to Lincoln. I know we should've put a stop to this pranking stuff with Luan YEARS ago. But it took up until now to realize it." Rita stopped as she was getting a tear in her eye herself, but wiped it away. "But getting sad is not going to bring him back sooner...all we can do is wait." She finished.

Lynn didn't respond. He knew that all of what she just said was true. And whether he likes it or not, Lynn had a role to play in all this. Good and bad habits start young. Now it's not entirely their fault for what happened to Lincoln, but at the same time, if they would've taken any type of authoritative power while Luan was at a younger age, maybe, just maybe, Lincoln wouldn't have been sent to the hospital.

"Yes, I know. But I just can't help but think that some of this is our fault. If only we had stopped Luan sooner...but no we just let her get away with it. And in turn, she got brainwashed into thinking it was okay to do what she ended up doing over the years." He said while still driving.

"That's true, I mean we did encourage that behavior a little bit, and even in school she wa- Oh my god." She just remembered something.

"What?"

"Um...did you happen to contact Lincoln's teachers to let them know he's going to be out of school for the next few weeks?" She asked him.

"I thought you contacted them!"

Rita put her hands on her face. "Oh my god we are such horrible parents."

Lynn sighed. "Shoot you got that right." He said agreeing with her. "Look let's just pick up the girls and take them to go see how Lincoln's doing because the younger ones are worried sick about him. And I know Lincoln is getting bored sitting in that hospital, so maybe we can swing by the house and pick him up some of his things to take to him."

"Alright honey. Let's just pray that things don't get worse."

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang and Ronnie Anne made their way towards the hospital to see their friend. Since they had no other way of getting some transportation, they had to take the city bus to the hospital. Adding in the fact that it was a 10 minute drive, and it would've been doubled if they we were walking. So after they all payed the bus fare, they made their way to see their buddy.

After they got off the bus, they entered the hospital to head p to the room Lincoln was staying in. Like Lynn said, his room is 356. So after signing into the visitor's list, they traveled up the three flights of stairs. Upon reaching the third floor, they traveled down the hallways until they found the right room. Meanwhile, the boy they were looking for was in his room dying of boredom. Not literally of course.

Lincoln was lying in his hospital bed all day completely bored out of his mind. He was lucky enough that his favorite cartoons came on past the kiddie shows that premiere early in the morning. But then when the shows came on that he liked, he seen the same episode multiple times. So now his attention span went all the way back to zero really quickly.

"Ugh...why me? Why? All because I wanted to get a snack last night." He muttered in his bed. "I should ask my parents if they can bring me some stuff from my room the next time I see them." He finished.

"346, 348, 350, 352, 354...Here it is. 356." Clyde said as the rest following him. The glasses wearing child then knocked on the door waited for a response.

"It's open!" Said the voice of the 11 year old they were looking for.

Without hesitation, Clyde opened the door to find his best friend confined to the hospital room. Clyde knew it was going to be bad, but his eyes told him that "bad" was not a good enough word to describe his condition. The other then shuffled past him to see what he was looking at, only to have the same shocked facial expression as Clyde.

Lincoln looked away from the TV to look at his friends that came to see him. He noticed their facial expression as they looked him up and down as he was covered with noticeable injurious. The broken arm, fractured shoulder, and bandages around his head made it clear that this time it was something serious.

"Lynn wasn't lying, It _IS_ bad." Ronnie Anne finally spoke to break the ice a little bit.

Lincoln slightly sat up in a more upright position to have the conversation. "I'm guessing Lynn told you guys what happened?" He said to them as they closed the door behind them so no one else could hear their conversation.

"Yeah she told us everything." Clyde said. But the question is, why did this happen? I thought Luan said she wasn't going to prank anyone this year."

"That's what I thought! But no she had to go and lay down some traps, in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep, hoping to get someone!" He winced a little as he forgot he is still injured and can't get excited as much as he wanted too.

"So wait a minute...she said up traps in the middle of night? I assumed that this happened right after school!" Liam said. "Who does that?"

Lincoln snorted "Well that's my sister Luan for you. God the lengths she'll go just for prank."

Ronnie Anne just stood there not saying a word. The more she looked at the injurious Lincoln received the more heated she gotten. Now she's not the person to go and admit that Lincoln and herself are are couple, but they still have a pretty close connection. And seeing her precious Lame-O in a hospital bed just lit a fuse inside her heart and was about to spread like wildfire.

"That fucking bitch! What is wrong with that girl?!" She started cursing while her fists were trembling with what was about to be pure rage from the Latina. "I knew that girl was trouble the very first time I met her!"

Lincoln is noticing the rage starting to boil over, so he has to try and put a lid on it before it turns into an erupting volcano in the hospital room. "Ronnie Anne, it's okay. I'm fine-"

"Fine?! _FINE_?! You having a broken arm, fractured shoulder, and a injured rib cage is _FINE_?!"

Rusty lifted up a finger. "Don't forget a major concussion." He added in but immediately regretted doing so when he felt the wrath of Ronnie Anne's almighty death stare. Making the orange headed boy look at shut his mouth and look anywhere besides directly in her eyes.

"Ronnie Anne, trust me, I'm lucky to even be alive right now. Went I went unconscious I really thought I was on my way to see the big man in the sky. If you get what I mean…" He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Don't say that Lincoln! I don't even want to think about you being gone." She said looking like she was growing a tear in her eye as she went closer to Lincoln and came to up to hug him. Not too hard of course.

"There, there it's okay." Lincoln wrapped his good arm around Ronnie Anne. Letting her cry into his hospital shirt.

Lincoln's guy friends started to feel sympathy for both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. They instantly regretted about the times they teased Lincoln for having a female admirer. They never knew how Ronnie Anne truly felt in their relationship, but now knowing how much emotion she was showing right there at the moment, they know that they have true love for each other.

"So they are boyfriend and girlfriend huh?" Liam whispered to Clyde.

"Yeah, I've been telling you guys this for months now." He whispered back.

Lincoln was holding Ronnie Anne in his good arm for a couple minutes now. He started rub her hair up and down to try and calm her down more. Once he felt like she fully calmed down, he looked the Santiago girl in her eyes. "You're okay now?"

Ronnie Anne took a little bit of time to respond. "...Yeah I think so…"

"Look if it'll make you feel better, the doctor told me I should be out of here and released in a couple weeks depending on how fast my injurious heal." Lincoln said with a half smile.

"Okay. I guess it won't take too long."

"Trust me, these two weeks are going to blow by in no time." Lincoln assured her.

Ronnie Anne smiled a little bit "Alright." She then looked at her phone and saw her text from her mother and her brother Bobby. Both asking 'WHERE R U?'. "Okay well I have to go now. My mom and big brother are getting worried about me."

"You'll come back and visit right?"

"I promise I'll come and visit you again."

"Alright, thanks Ronnie Anne." He then looked at his male friends. ""And thank you guys for coming to see me."

"Oh shucks, it's no problem buddy, you would do the same for us." Liam said.

Ronnie Anne wiped her eyes as she gathered herself. "Well guys um…" She said kind of embarrassed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess." She said leaving hospital room.

"Bye Ronnie Anne!" they waved at her as she closed the door and set out to head home. The guys turned their attention back to Lincoln.

"So, boyfriend and girlfriend huh?" Zach asked.

"Yeah you can say that." Lincoln said. "What you're gonna make fun of me for having a girlfriend? Let's not forget you guys have someone thanks to yours truly."

"No no no no!" Zach quickly said. "I was just going to apologize for teasing you about hooking up with Ronnie Anne."

"Yeah same here. Sorry Lincoln." Liam added in.

"I'm sorry too buddy." Rusty said as well.

Lincoln smiled at the apologies rolling in. "It's cool guys, you don't need to apologize."

All of them smiled as they thought the white haired boy will be mad at him for still teasing him for the longest time. But it turned out to be all good.

"So you're gonna be alright?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be up and walking in no time." Lincoln replied to his best friend.

"Okay. Well we all have to get home, I'll see if I can come see you again tomorrow to bring you any homework that would assign us."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lincoln." They all said as they waved their good friend goodbye.

Before Clyde closed the door, he remembered something. "Also I forgot to say this, your sister Lynn said to get well soon. Bye Lincoln." He smiled as he closed the door shut and began his journey home.

Lincoln smiled in his bed. "I have such loyal friends." He said to himself, as he turned the channel to watch some TV.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Kickboxing Gym…

Lynn was angrily working up a sweat with her friend Polly on a heavy bag. She was wearing one of her sports t-shirts and her red shorts, and barefoot of course. She had on tape underneath her gloves that she had on so she wouldn't hurt her own knuckles from all the punching she would do. As she was focusing on the heavy bag, she was throwing lots of punches and a lots of kicks at the heavy bag. She even mixed it up and started chaining together combos. Hitting the bag harder and harder as she became for furious of how her brother is sitting in the hospital because of her sister and her terrorism on her family.

As sweat poured down her face as she was about to put a hole in the heavy bag, she finished off her rage fueled assault on the bag with a roundhouse kick, sending the heavy bag back and forth. As the chains rattled and after the bag slowed down after a while, she then stopped it with her gloves and put he for head on it.

"I'm sorry Lincoln. I'm sorry…" She said to herself.

As Lynn was sulking on a punching bag, her friend polly just got done sparring with one of their other friends that goes to the same gym as them. And needless to say that girl should probably put a couple of bags of frozen peas on her face...and not go to school tomorrow. Polly Pain then walked over to her friend as clearly seeing something's up with her.

"Lynn? What's wrong?" The roller derby specialist asked concerned.

Lynn slightly turned her head to see her friend. But then turned her head back only a couple seconds later. "I don't wanna talk about it Polly…" She said in almost a mutter.

"Lynn you're voice is telling me something's up." Polly said still not getting a response out of her. "You can tell me, I'm not going to judge or tell anyone, I swear." She said enticing the athlete to tell her.

Lynn felt a slight sting in her stomach as she debated on whether or not she should tell her concerned friend. But after a couple moments, she gave in and looked at the derby girl.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Lynn stared at her.

"I promise I won't tell."

Lynn then raised her right glove and glared at her. "I'm serious Polly! If you tell _ANYONE_ , I'll…"

"Lynn." She said sternly. "I said I promised not to tell. When did I ever break any of my promises?" Lynn was about to open her mouth and say something, but the words died right in her mouth as Polly did bring up a good point. "Yeah that's what I thought. Now what's bugging you, c'mon let's sit down." she said grabbed Lynn's wrist with her leather covered hand, and guided her to a nearby bench, away from some of the other occupants in the gym. They both then took a seat next to each other to discuss what's troubling her.

"So what's going on with you?" Polly asked look at her sports friend.

Lynn sighed. "Okay...You know my brother Lincoln right?"

"Yeah I remember him, the nice white haired boy that you hooked me up to the dance, only to find out you and a couple of your sisters loaded him with three more on top of hours, but still was nice enough to make it up to me by hooking me up with his friend Rusty. Yeah what about him? Is he okay?" She asked slightly concerned since she brought up her brother.

Lynn sat uneasy for a few seconds as she finally came out and said it. "He's in the hospital."

Polly's heart dropped and was utterly shocked at the news "What a minute, WHAT?!"

 **AN: Yes I know ANOTHER cliffhanger. And yes here comes the comments now. "What took you so long?" "Another cliffhanger you asshole!" blah blah blah. I'm sorry about that, but I had to get this chapter out as quickly as I could while still writing a good amount to keep you guys interested. So the question is, why were you not updating for two months? Well I'm going to put it as quickly as possible.**

 **New school, Youtube, schoolwork, drawing, homework, good lunch at my school now, more drawing, lazy time, more drawing, making new friends IRL and on Deviantart and Furaffinity, more drawing. That's pretty much the gist of it. Again I apologize for not updating this story a lot fast, but I still have a life to manage and take care of business.**

 **Now a couple things about the story, now I went on a mini rant on both Lynn Sr and Rita, and I'm pretty sure you guys can agree with me when I say...THEY ARE SOME OF THE DUMBEST PARENTS I'VE SEEN SINCE MR AND FROM FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! I'm sorry, but if I did have the stuff the loud kids did growing up, I probably won't even be here right now. And how you children act deflects on how well the parents raise their kids. And they have a long track record of being bad parents, I don't have to name any situations Rita and Lynn Sr.**

 **But anyways, I hope you guys found this chapter satisfactory. The next chapter will leave off on where Polly and Lynn left off, as well as his parents and other sisters visiting him in the hospital, as well as how Luan's doing...which is not all that great in all honesty. I promise I won't take too long this time.**

 **PLZ Review.**


	8. Can Things Get Any Worse?

**AN: Like I promised, this chapter is out sooner than the last one. Which says alot considering I went ghost for 48 hours playing nothing but NBA 2K19 to make my videos. IT'S GRIND SEASON. I also put off any artwork I had planned to the side so I can focus on this chapter a little bit by little bit. And by the amount of support I keep getting from these chapters, I will continue to do them. Because trust me, this story is far from being over.**

 **Now to user nuuo who noticed that I am a furry, I take the word furry as a compliment, and I'm proud to be one and proud to be in the fandom. Unlike the bullshit I have to put up with in the Loud House Fandom. No hate towards you, I'm just saying that there is a lot of misconceptions about furries. Don't take it the wrong way.**

 **Anyways let's get back to the story. Things are about to heat up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the loud house. (I'm getting tired of saying this.)**

"So you mean…" Polly started.

"Yes Polly, my jerk for a sister Luan set up a April Fools trap in the middle of the night, which my brother became the victim of it, promptly sending Lincoln to the hospital with major injuries." Lynn said as she looked a at her from the corner of her eye.

Polly was shocked beyond the the actual word. She knew that something was going on with her sports friend, but now she understands why she's not acting like her normal self. And to find out that he is hurt and sitting in a hospital bed right now, makes it even worse.

"If I may ask...and I know you don't want to hear the question right now but...why? Why would she do that to her own brother? Let alone her own family?"

Lynn processed her question. It really was a good question. She knows her sister is notorious for doing stuff like this, especially around this time. And it irked her every single time she would seamlessly get away with it without proper repercussions. The athlete's temper started to flare up again, but instead of lashing out, she composed herself, and responded keeping her emotions in check.

"I don't know Polly...I really don't know. I just wish I was there to try and at least stop him before he walked into a practical death trap." She said.

"Lynn, it's not your fault that this happened." Polly tried to comfort her.

Lynn turned and looked at her, "Yes it is Polly! It's my job to protect him from danger, and I failed!" She snapped.

Polly brought her arm in and brought her in for a hug. Lynn's head was now resting under her square shaped chin. She rubbed her with her gloved hand to calm her down while she hugged her. The sports athlete started to tear up and have a couple tears roll down her cheeks. The taller athlete sat there to comfort the preteen for the next couple minutes. Lynn is known to be a tough girl but her brother is where her true side can come out in it's true form. The Loud girl's tears was now reduced to tears as she began to calm herself down.

"Things will be okay Lynn. I promise.

Lynn looked up at her, and then looked back down again. Polly thought of at least something more to cheer her up and make her feel better.

"I'll tell you what...how about I come with you to visit Lincoln tomorrow as soon as school ends? I know he would want to talk to you and vise versa." She offered.

Lynn thought about it for a few seconds, and then she nodded. "So are you gonna be okay?" Polly asked.

"Yeah." She released from their embrace and wiped a tear away with her glove. "I'll manage. Thanks Polly." She slightly smiled.

"Anytime." She said getting up. "Well I have to get home now. It's getting late. If you need someone to talk to, you have my number. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Polly." Lynn said still sitting on the bench. Polly then grabbed her bag to go head to the locker rooms to go change.

"See ya later Lynn." She smiled and walked away leaving the ports lover by herself, with her thought.

Lynn sat on the bench for the next couple of minutes, contemplating on how she would move forward and continue on until Lincoln recovered. Especially considering how it's only now realizing how much she took him for granted. It's crazy how it only takes seconds to realize how much you care about someone until they are hurt, or god forbid passes away. Not to say that she never loved him, but not interactive with him like they were growing up.

Knowing that it was getting late, she got up from the bench and went to the women's locker room to change and head home as well. Once she changed she left the gym and started to head home. She still wondered how her precious brother was holding up...

* * *

At the hospital, and just as promised, the younger siblings, Lori, and the parents came to see Lincoln. Now because they weren't able to see Lincoln the night he was rushed to the hospital, the thought of how his condition was obviously the first thing on their minds all day today from both school, and work. And waiting for the day to be over with, was like waiting to go home on a Friday.

When they arrived to the hospital, Rita signed them in and went to room 356 where it was occupied by Lincoln, while Lynn Sr went to the van to get his bag of goodies and surprises. Even though they didn't want to see him confined in the hospital bed with multiple injurious, but they had to because they wanted to see how he was currently doing. And since they know how bored out of his mind he is sitting around by himself, they got him more than enough surprises to get him through the struggle he was in. The family went to his room and they knocked on the door to see if it was okay to come in.

"Come in!" Lincoln answered to see who was at his door. He was then surprised to see his mom, Lori, and all of his younger siblings (minus Lucy), coming in to visit him. His siblings on the other hand, gasped as they saw their brother in his condition for the very first time. Lily of all people didn't even know what was going on, but she had the knowledge to know that something was wrong with Lincoln.

"Hey…" Lincoln said trying to break the ice, but then immediately got swarmed with gentle hugs from all of his younger siblings, making him wince a little bit.

"Be careful girls, he is still in pain." Rita warned them, making them back up from their hugging fest.

"No I'm okay, my arm doesn't hurt as much. I'm so happy to see you guys."

"Hey son." Lynn Sr greeted while closing the door behind him and carrying a small duffel bag. "How are you holding up?"

Lincoln looked at his bad arm, "I'm doing good...mostly. I've been bored that's all." He said.

"Well I got something that can fix that… He came up to him, sat the bag down on the floor and unzipped it, and lifted him to show him what's inside. Lincoln leaned in to take a look inside, and his eyes lit up with stars. He saw his comic books, small handheld game consoles, laptop, cell phone, a couple toys, and the chargers to all of his electronics. "I didn't know what to bring you specifically...so I just got a mix of every-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Lincoln hugged him with his right arm. "I was soooo bored!" He said in such a tired tone. His father gladly returned the hug.

Another knock came from the door to see if it was okay to come in. "It's open!" Rita raised her voice.

The hospital room door opened to reveal that it was no other than Doctor Adams coming to check on his patient. And he was surprised to see both the parents had came to the hospital. Doctor Adams turned to see the oldest sibling and the rest of the younger members of the family who also came to see them, they all gave them his attention now. " _Jesus this is one large family. Guess their dad didn't believe in any condoms._ " He thought in his head. "Hello Loud family, how have you been?" He greeted them.

"Tired and worried that's all I can say…" Rita said truthfully. The tone in her voice made it obvious as well.

The doctor understood their frustration. It's not easy to see your own family in the hospital for any reason. He's seen it all from gunshot victims, to cancer patients, future athletes who've almost had career ending injuries, and even kids who've unfortunately been sent to the hospital. Some pulled through, some didn't, and thankfully he never had to add on to the count of having to tell families that that he is sorry for their loss…

"I feel your pain and frustration. But I've got some good news…" He smiled a little bit.

Everyone immediately became anxious to hear the news he had in store for them. "What's the good news?" The eldest sibling Lori asked.

Adams looked at his clip board, "The good news is is that Lincoln's mild concussion is pretty much gone. And the painkillers that Lincoln's been taking is helping his broken arm heal a little better. We've checked his X-Rays and his shoulder and arm is starting to slowly put itself back into place and heal. Even though it will take about 6 weeks to fully heal both, he should be out of here with a cast in about a week and half to two weeks." He finished.

The Louds that were present was glad to hear this news. At least they know now that he won't be in the hospital for a whole month. Adding in the fact that he is starting to heal properly at a good rate, he's gonna be out of here faster than expected.

"That is good news!" The boy said.

The doctor smiled "The only bad news is I see that's not really all that bad, is that his sprained ankle will still have him in bed for the next couple of days. But my guess is that he'll be up and walking by the end of the week." said.

Lisa tapped her chin and look at her older brother. "Are you sure there's not going to be any reocurring injurious that our male family member can be experiencing in the near future?" Lisa asked the doctor.

"From what I see from his char...there doesn't seem to be anything serious other than slight pain in his arm when he takes off his cast, but that is to be expected because his arm will be set in a certain position and has to get used to using it properly again."

"Thank you doctor, we definitely needed to hear some good news after the day we've all had." Lynn Sr thanked the doctor.

"I'm glad I can be of assistance. I'm going to leave to give you all some private time. If you need me, just call the desk to send me back."

"Will do, thanks again." Rita thanked him. The doctor then left the room and he left the Louds with their son. But All of a sudden, everyone's stomachs started to growl.

"I'm getting hungry." Lana said rubbing her belly.

"Yeah I can eat a good meal right now." Lola added

"Hungee!" Lily reached out while in her mother's hands.

Lynn Sr thought for a good second, and then got an idea. "Who wants some Burpin' Burgers?" Everyone raised their hands to to vote to have burgers. "Well burgers it is. I'll be back to go get them, I'll be back soon." Lynn said walking out the door and exiting the hospital to get the desired food.

"Also Lincoln one more thing, we notified your teachers to let them know you will be out for a couple weeks, and we'll have to bring your homework to you to complete." Rita said sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Uuugh!" Lincoln groaned. "Do I really have to? I do have a broken arm and everything."

"You still have to make it up either way Lincoln." Rita said.

"If it helps I can do it for you." She then turned to see Rita's glare. "...Or at least offer to help you do it." Lisa corrected herself.

"We can help too!" The twins said.

Lincoln smiled, "Thanks you guys...thanks again for coming to see me." He thanked them.

"You're welcome big brother!" Lola said. "We're just glad you are okay."

The rest of the family sat back to watch some TV while Lynn Sr returned with there food. unbeknownst to there would be a situation going on back at the house...

* * *

During Lincoln's stay in the hospital, Luna notices Charles sitting outside Lincoln's room door. He looks as if he were expecting the only Loud son to come out. "Aw, what's the matter, pupster? You think Daddy's in there?" Charles nods enthusiastically. Luna bends down on one knee, smiling sadly.

"Daddy's not home now. He's gonna be gone for about a month. Or less, if Aunt Lisa comes up with something in the lab…"

Charles lowers his head, ears following suit. He utters a little whimper. Luna picks up the downcast puppy, full of warmth and caring. "No tears, little dude. You're comin' with us to see Daddy tomorrow. He'll be very happy to see you. Charles, his spirits reignited, licks Luna as she carries him to her and Luan's room.

While Luna was in her and Luan's room, Leni was in her room reading fashion magazines while she waited for her family to return. Lucy was off somewhere only doing who knows what with her spooky self. Meanwhile Luan just came back from performing a show for a family's birthday party. She tried to put as much enthusiasm because she's not going to be able to keep the money for herself, as it is going to Lincoln's hospital bills. But in a way she feels that she doesn't deserve the money after what she did recently. Entered the living room, and took off her rainbow wig and sat it on the couch and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Not too long afterwards, Lynn came back tired from her kickboxing session with her sports friend Polly. She entered the living room and closed the front door and locks it. She then notices that Luan's wig is lying around on the couch. She started to get a little bit heated again and she heard noises coming from the kitchen. Lynn drops her bag and walks into the kitchen and stands in the doorway. Once Luan got what she wanted from the fridge she closed it and and turned, only to see Lynn staring and glaring at her.

"Ahh!" Luan jumped in fright. "Lynn you scared me." She said trying to catch her breathe.

Lynn crossed her arms, "Like how you scared all of us last night?" The 13 year old glared.

Luan's heart dropped "Oh here we go…" She said. "Look I said I didn't mean to do that to Lincoln, I didn't know he would walk into my trap."

"More like a deathtrap…" She continued looking at her.

Luan was starting to get a little frustrated now. "Look I had a long day...The last thing I want is to get yelled at right now."

"Oh so you get to go to your stupid birthday parties for the past couple hours, and while Lincoln is in the hospital, you're rolling around in some money! That's so typical of you." Lynn started to raise her voice at Luan.

Luan's temper was now starting to irate "First of all, all the money I'm making is going towards Lincoln's hospital bills as part as punishment. Second of all, shouldn't you be at the hospital visiting Lincoln instead of being at you karate class to get another level belt?" She shot back putting her sandwich and chips down and move towards Lynn.

"One, I was at the kickboxing gym with Polly. Two, I visited Lincoln last night when he got sent to the hospital. And three, you shouldn't be talking because you haven't seen nor talked to Lincoln since his accident. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't visit him at all like you don't care about his well being…" Lynn got a couple inches in her face.

"Like you're one to talk because all you do is abuse him and make his life a living hell by using him as a freaking punch bag to release all of your own stupid, egotistic, frustration!" She yelled.

Lynn's pupils shrank and she gritted her teeth. Luan started to sense that she was getting angry now. She already knew the sports teen was already mad at her, and all she did was add liter fluid on the fire… "Lynn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say-"

WHAM!

Luan stumbled backwards and her back hit the fridge. She held her nose to see if it was bleeding, fortunately it wasn't bleeding. But that is unfortunate for Lynn. Luan looked back at Lynn to see Lynn clenching her fists and shooting daggers at her. Luan felt her anger starting to boil over and she is foolishly about to make one of the biggest mistakes she could ever make after already landing herself in hot water with her family.

"Okay you wanna fight?" She rubbed her nose one final time. "You got it!" She started to charge at the sports teen looking to teach her a lesson…

 **AN: I really need to stop leaving my chapter off on cliffhangers. It looks like the younger ones have finally got their chance to see Lincoln, and they are staying strong during this time. Since they are still young, they still don't fully understand life or death yet...well except for Lily, aLola, and possibly Lana. Also it looks like Lincoln is heading towards a speedy recovery. And oh boy, Luan should've watched her mouth with that abuse comment.**

 **And Yes I've seen the new Lynn episodes for the actual canon of the show, both Sitting-Bull and Middle Men. And I can say is...SUCK MY DICK TO ALL OF THOSE WHO EVER SAID LYNN ABUSES LINCOLN AND DOESN'T CARE ABOUT LINCOLN! These episodes were a masterpiece!**

 **Now we'll see who wins this brawl between Lynn and Luan. Also, for all of those wondering, I'm still alive and kicking, I've just been extremely busy starting up my art commissions, school, youtube and everything in between. And I'm satisfied I got this chapter out before Halloween. I'm getting back into a rhythm right now and I will try to be faster this time. I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **PLZ Review.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN.**


	9. On Thin Ice Part 1

**AN: Okay I want to apologize for my absence. Serious things has been going on in both my personal life and in my school life. Now that that is situated, I immediately got to work on the next chapter after receiving such great feedback from you lovely readers. Also quick note, I fixed all the typos and errors in the previous chapter. I discovered that when I copied and pasted it from Google Docs to Fanfiction, it left out words that I highlighted, and I didn't notice it until you guys told me, and when I read my chapter in class today. So that's fixed.**

 **Also, I know I already said this at the end of the last chapter, but shoutout to DarthWill3 for helping me add in the part with Luna and Charles. And it works perfectly because it shows that even their dog Charles is concerned. But hey, he's going to see his master the next day when they go to the hospital. And yes you can bring your dog in a hospital, and yes I googled it.**

 **So with that out of the way, I appreciate your guys' patience, now let's see how this brawl between Lynn and Luan is gonna turn out. Enjoy.**

Hospitals, you know the place that injured people goes to in order to receive professional and sometimes immediate medical attention? Yes that one. That's every child's worst nightmare is to get sent to the hospital and have to be confined to a bed and being around scary doctors. And in the case of the ill, they are petrified of big, long needles that press into their arms. That's normally the scary part of youth being in hospitals.

For Lincoln, it was pretty boring and mind numbing to say the least. When you're an 11 year old with a very short attention span, and can only be entertained by video games, mild violence, and cartoons that are up to par for their likings, they get bored very fast. But thankfully Lincoln's family remembered how boring hospitals can be, especially as children, so they brought him the stuff that loved to keep him entertained.

The bad news is, hospitals can tend to have the most suck ass food you will ever taste. And you would think for a business that specializes in treating patients, they would have better food for their occupants. Now do get it twisted, at least their food tastes better than prison food, and they have food that's kind of good in general, but something's gotta give. So when the Louds that was at the hospital was hungry, there was no way they were going to eat the food that was there. So Lynn Sr took it upon himself to go out and get some burgers, fries, and drinks for the ones that went to the hospital. As well as getting extra burgers for his other daughters that's at home and couldn't come. As the family was eating, they were chatting up about his condition and who came to visit him.

"So Lincoln, did anyone from school to come to visit you today?" Rita asked her son?

Lincoln took a sip of his lemon-lime soda. "Yes actually. Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and a couple of my friends came to visit today." He said

Lori suddenly spit out her soda onto the floor.

"Lori!" Lynn Sr said as he grabbed some napkins and wiped up the floor before it becomes sticky.

"Ronnie Anne came to visit you?!" She excitingly asked her brother.

"Yeah, she came to visit with Clyde and my other friends. But she had to go about 15 minutes before the others left." The snow haired boy explained.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Lori giddly squealed. "My brother officially has a girlfriend!"

Lincoln's cheeks quickly turned a red as his sister got excited about him being more involved with Ronnie Anne. He wasn't embarrassed about it, but it was out of happiness.

Lori took out her cell phone "I can't wait to tell Bobby about this! He'll be so happy to hear the news!" She started typing on the keyboard of her phone to text her beloved boyfriend. The younger siblings all rolled their eyes in annoyance as they have to put up with their cell phone addicted sister.

"Anyways, doesn't works at this hospital?" Rita asked.

"Yes she does." Lincoln replied taking another bite of his juicy burger.

They were all to hear this information. "Wait, how did you know that?" The third parent of the family asked.

"When me and Ronnie Anne were partners during that stupid egg parent project, I went over to her house and I saw her mom. She is a nurse that works at this hospital."

Lisa took this information to heart, as everyone else should, and she came up with a idea. "May I make a suggestion?" Everyone gave her their attention. "How about we have the mother of Ronnie Anne to nurse Lincoln while he is still hospitalized? To make him feel more mentally, and physically comfortable while recovering?" The genius suggested.

The family wondered for a moment, that will be a great idea. Especially since Lincoln didn't really felt too comfortable with the previous nurse on account of her being too creepy for his likings. So he was on board with this suggestion.

"That's a great idea Lisa. Lori do you think you can contact you can contact Ronnie Anne and ask her mother if she can nurse Lincoln?" Rita asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm sure she won't mind considering Lincoln is such a close friend to her. Isn't that right Lincoln?" She grinned at him.

"I'm onboard with this idea." Lincoln agreed.

"Then it's settled, we'll arrange to have become your full time nurse." Lynn Sr said. He then looked at his watch to reveal the time as it was getting late. "Well Lincoln, we have to get going since it's getting late outside and we have to get up in the morning." He then walked up to his son. "We'll see you late sport. If you need anything, just give us a call."

The others quickly followed in and said their goodbyes towards Lincoln. Which included stuff like "Get well soon", hugs, kisses, and all that good stuff. He waved as his family left his hospital room and left him by himself. Once they left, he quickly wiped out his handheld game console from the bag of goodies that was left with him and started playing the rest of the day away. But what both Lincoln and the rest of his family, didn't know, was that there was currently a fight breaking out between two other members of the family.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud residence.

Luan came charging at Lynn, ready to tackle her. The sporty tomboy immediately readied herself, and before Luan could get her hands on her, Lynn countered by gripping her shoulders and spun her around and rammed her head into the refrigerator, knocking her on her back. She then rolled over and she went for another tackle, this time being success with it and Luan tackled her into a nearby wall in the kitchen. She then started to punch her stomach a few times making Lynn grunt from each blow.

Lynn growled and she got a better hold on her older sister, and started to throw a couple knees to her stomach, and she pushed the former prankster off of her. Lynn brought up her fists and she threw a haymaker punch to Luan's cheek, landing right on the button making her stumble into the kitchen table. Luan regained her footing and wiped her mouth. She then looked around for any projectiles to throw at her so she can attacker her while off guard.

Luan spotted a fruit basket that's on the kitchen counter and she reached for it, and started pelting her with apples and oranges one by one.

"I hope you've had your vitamins today!"

Lynn dodged the first couple, but then she got hit in the stomach with a grapefruit, and then got hit in the forehead with a green apple. The sporty girl's vision became a little blurry. She shook her head to clear it, but then she suddenly saw Luan's fist come at her. It landed right on the bridge of her nose and she went stumbling. She felt her nose start to drip a bit of blood. She wiped her nose and saw a little bit of blood on the outer part of her hand. Once she saw it, her face immediately started turn tomato red in anger.

The sporty Loud charged at her and then threw a side kick once she got within range of her. The kick landed directly on Luan's stomach and she was sent stumbling into a the counter. Lynn, with her killer instincts, grabbed a nearby chair and flinged it towards Luan. The comedian saw it, and she ducked under the projectile, making the wooden chair break from one of its legs.

The force was loud that it sent a vibration around the entire house. Leni, and also Luna, heard and felt a big thump rock the walls. Leni got off her bed and sat the magazines down to peek outside her room. "Luna, why is the walls making a banging sound?" She called out for her.

Luna, who was still holding onto Charles to cheer him up, came out of her room."What are you talking about?"

"The walls are making noises. I heard them for myself. I think they can speak now." The ditsy blonde explained.

Luna simply face palmed using her right hand while holding Charles in her left. Even charles looked back at the screen with a frown of irritation. "Dude, the walls can't talk. Now I don't know what your talking about because I had my headphones on, but I'm sure it's just a mouse in the wall or something-"

Luna got cut off when another clearly audible thump was heard coming from downstairs. The two teens heard a yell of rage come about a second later. And it sounded like Lynn. The two started to hear what was Luan as well. The two put two and two together and their hearts dropped.

"Uh oh…" Both of them said. They then headed for the stairs and rushed down the steps. As soon as the two got to the bottom of the steps, they saw Luan fly backwards into the living room onto her back, and they witnessed the athlete pounced on her and started pounding on her. Luna and Leni's jaws dropped as they went over to break up the scuffle. The rocker gently put down Charles so they can properly separate them.

"Lynn stop!" Luna told her while she grabbed her by her arms and started to pull her off of Luan, who has a black eye, and a bloody nose. Along with minor scratches that was visible.

"No! I'm not done with her yet!" She spat with venom in her voice.

With a bit more force coming from Luna, she pulled her off of the former prankster and held her back while Leni checked on Luan, but she still had a bone to pick with her younger sister. Leni caught on to what she was about to do, and as soon as she got up, Leni held her by her arms and kept the two from coming any closer to each other.

"Let me go! I'm not finished with that inconsiderate bitch!" Luan spat.

"INCONSIDERATE!? THIS IS COMING FROM THE WHORE OF A SISTER THAT JUST PUT LINCOLN IN THE HOSPITAL!?" Lynn countered.

"Both of you stop fighting, right now!" The rocker held back the sports girl from ripping Luan's head off of her shoulders. But before the two could get free and go at it again. The rest of the family (minus Lincoln) opened the front door to see the utter mess from their fight, as well as seeing the both of them ready to tear each other a new one bigger than the grand canyon.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Lynn Sr, spoke in a stern tone.

The four of them turned to look at the rest of their family witnessing them ready to fight, or presumably start fighting again. Lynn new that she would be in a little bit of trouble for fighting with Luan, which she was willing to do to retaliate for what happened to Lincoln. But Luan was already on thin ice, and she just fell right in the frozen, and cold lake.

 **AN: Time, December 24th, 2018 at 2:20 am central time. I know this chapter was a little short than all my other chapters so far, but I figured that if I don't get this part of what I have so far out before Christmas, it was not going to happen. So technically, this is me gift giving. You're welcome. Expect another chapter continuing this part after New Years.**

 **But all jokes aside, I'm glad that I am on winter break finally so I can get back on track when it comes to personal stuff like artwork, this story, YouTube videos, and my rap album (hopefully). I** **have been stressed out when it comes to school work and other things related to school. As well as my personal life. Especially considering I had a anxiety attack right after Thanksgiving. But I'm better now and I patched things up between a friend of mine that almost ended our friendship over nothing. And that I passed all my 1st semester classes and won't ever have to interact with freshmen in health class ever again, I can focus and gaining back the brain cells I've lost.**

 **Now story wise, It looks like Lynn finally had her chance to beat the breaks off of Luan. Or what she would have done some more if no one had interrupted. I'll come up with the consequences for those two in the next chapter. Also I didn't have interaction from Ronnie Anne when she comes back home to explain where she's been in this chapter, but it will definitely take place next chapter at the beginning. We will also time lapse to the next day to have interaction between Polly and Lincoln, as well as Lynn Luna going to visit him as well.**

 **I appreciate you're guys' patience during this past 2 months and I hope you guys will forgive me for my absence. I will be back sooner than expected with another chapter. Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years.^^**

 **PLZ Review**


	10. On Thin Ice Part 2

**AN: Okay sorry for my long absence, I know I said that I had part 2, or in this case Chapter 10 done very soon after new years. So I appreciate you're guy's patience as I tried to figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter. Also I celebrated my 18th birthday on January 22nd and I've been straight addicted to my new games I got for my PS4. And also the 1 year anniversary for this fic is coming up in less than 2 months, so I might plan a long chapter for the fic as a way to show my appreciation.**

 **Now, the main reason why this chapter took so long, was because I didn't really know how it was gonna play out, and who would Lynn Sr and Rita would react, as well as who would take whose side after separating them from their fight. At last before someone loses some teeth. So with careful planning and thought, I came up with a reasonable yet realistic way to how Lynn Sr and Rita would respond, and with both Luan and Lynn would being punished for their fight.**

 **As I would have to find a way to get Lynn Jr and Luan to reconcile, but I'll cross that bridge when we come to it. There might be another fight down the line, but I'll also figure that out. But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the loud house. Obviously.**

Ronnie Anne made her way home from her visit from the hospital. She wasn't gonna try to hide it, she was a bit emotional to see her crush laying in a hospital bed. But she had to be strong in a situation like this. The latino wanted to rip the skull off of Lincoln's sister that did this, but thankfully she was calmed and tamed before she went on a manhunt.

She got back to her house and she entered through the front door to see Bobby laying on the couch watching TV. He looked like he was asleep until Ronnie Anne walked through the door.

"Hey little sis." He then noticed the slight red in her eyes. "Did something happen Ronnie? Your eyes are a bit puffy." The older Santiago said to her sitting up a bit.

"I'm fine…" She replied as she shut the door behind her.

"I know that tone sis...something's always wrong when you reply with 'I'm fine'." He said looking her in the eye. Making Ronnie Anne shift a bit. Soon enough both the mother of both of them came into the living room.

"There you are Ronnie Anne! I've been worried sick. Where were you?" asked her, but then noticing her red eyes. "Have you been crying honey? You're eyes are red." She noticed.

"Yeah I'm fine...No I'm not that's a lie…" She directed her eyes towards the side.

"What's wrong?" Bobby turned down the TV and both her brother and mother gave her their attention.

"Okay...I was with some friends after school to see Lincoln…" She paused for a second.

"Like at his house? It's not a big deal sis, you could've asked us to take yo-"

"Not at his house Bobby...at the hospital…" Ronnie Anne corrected the older teen. And both of them started to get concerned.

"THe hospital? Is he okay?" The mother knelt down to ask her, only to make the young school girl shift even more while standing.

"No. No he isn't…" She paused to suck in her emotions to say what happened. "He's pretty much stuck to a hospital bed after his sister's April Fool's prank went south." She said producing a fresh tear in her eye.

"What?! Oh my god…" He said in disbelief.

"I'm surprised that Lori didn't tell you yet." She wiped her eye.

The older teen tapped his chin. "Actually I haven't heard a peep out of Lori in a couple days." He took his phone out of his pocket to see that he had a couple unread messages from Lori. To sum it up, she said that Lincoln was in the hospital and he want his mom to be his nurse to replace the other one he doesn't really feel comfortable with. It was sent to him about 20 minutes ago, so he must've been sleep at the time she sent it.

"Oh here it is...She said that Lincoln is in the hospital after Luan's prank backfired in the middle of the night. She also asks if mom could be his nurse until he gets released in about a week." He turned towards their mom.

"Would it make you feel better if I look after your friend Ronalda?" She looked into her daughter's beautiful eyes. She didn't get a response but got one when Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around her. Which she returned the hug.

"I would love that." She said while holding onto her mother. She soon released her hug as a tear rolled down her cheek. Which made her mother wipe it off with her thumb.

I'll take good care of him, don't you worry." She said standing back up.

"Thanks mom." She smiled and went off to her room. Ronnie Anne was happy to know that her crush was in great hands. And since he was about to recover quickly, she may as well plan another visit for later this week.

Lynn and Luan were sitting on in the living room with Lynn Sr and of course Rita. They finally separate the two after a few moments of struggling and of course hair pulling. Luan was sitting on the far left side of the couch, while junior sat on the single chair. The two parents of the household stood in front of them. They also told the rest of the family that wasn't involved to go upstairs and do whatever while they tried to figure out what happened while they were gone. Luna and Leni was also there to seperate things and give their input into what happened so they can match things together in case the two of them were to lie on each other.

The two siblings that were fighting however, was still mad at each other over their little spat they just had. Both having little to minor injuries for the damage they did to each other. Luan had a black eye from the fight as well as a bruise on her left cheek from one of Lynn's punches. Lynn on the other hand had a bloody nose, and a fully formed lump on her forehead from the apple that hit her square on her temple. That was dying down thanks to some frozen vegetables. Now in terms of who 'won' the fight, that can be argued and determined at a later time. Right now the parents were getting down to the bottom as to what happened.

"Okay...I'm gonna ask again...What happened?" Lynn Sr said as he massaged his temple in frustration.

And almost immediately, both Lynn and Luan started to say each of their sides of the story. Both were trying to speak over each other determined to try to get their side out first. But clearly this was leading nowhere and clearly Lynn Sr was losing his patience very fast.

"QUIET!" Lynn Sr's voice boomed throughout the room which made both of them flinch. At the same time effectively getting them to shut their trap. "Junior...tell me what happened."

Lynn Jr then sat up a bit after hearing her father's voice raise like that. "Okay here's what happened. I get home from kickboxing practice, and Luan's in the kitchen. I decide to go over and talk to her about putting Lincoln in the hospital. And she starts getting defensive saying "I don't want to hear this right now" and "I didn't know Lincoln would walk into the trap".

"I told you already that it was an accident!" Luan quickly turned her head and yelled at her.

"Luan, park it right now!" Rita commanded. Her glare making her more serious.

Luan frowned and crossed her arms as she be-willingly sat back down on the couch. Her eyes glared at the chimney while she was in disbelief that this was happening to her right now. She was already on thin ice. Her favorite past times have been taken away from her. Not to say that she didn't deserve it, but she was still mad at herself for putting herself in this position. She let out a small sigh as she waited for her sister Lynn to continue.

"Okay Lynn, continue what you were saying." The mother of 11 said to Lynn.

"So after that, she said that I didn't care about Lincoln, which obviously isn't true! And she said that I used him as a punching bag!" The athlete said while in her chair. "And that's when we started fighting." Lynn finished.

"Okay...Luan, is this true?" Lynn Sr turned to ask Luan in a stern manner, which made her shift in her seat.

"Yeah it is true, but I was about to apologize because I knew I went too far until she threw the first punch!" The former prankster explained to them.

"Oh please, you were sorry you wouldn't have said it to begin with! You know how much Lincoln means to me!" The 13 year old yelled at Luan while taking the ice bag off her head. Showing the lump that was dying down.

"ENOUGH!" Lynn Sr's voice raised and interrupted the two of them again. This time being more serious than the first time. The two flinched again as they saw the stern look in his eyes as his eyebrows narrowed again. Both Luan and Lynn's arguing immediately stopped as they sat back in their seats.

"Since both of you were in the wrong, and since Lynn threw the first punch that started the fight, We're putting you on punishment until the weekend Junior." The patriarch said.

"What?! Why am I getting grounded, but Luan isn't?! That isn't fair!" Lynn argued while getting out of her seat not believing what was going on.

"Like I said, she's already punished." The father of the Louds turned and glared at Luan. "Severely grounded. She is not allowed to make any jokes or puns, along with making any pranks, on top of using her funny business in order to help us pay for Lincoln's hospital bills." He said reminding the 14 year old girl in case she got any ideas.

"We might throw in Lincoln's chores to her grounded list if she can't get her act together. Do you understand me Luan?" Rita said with a stern and frustrated glare. Luan looked at her and nodded her head to let her know that she understood.

"Well can I at least go to the hospital to see Lincoln? I promised that I would see him tomorrow." The small athlete asked with a little bit of plea in her voice.

"Of course you can. Just because you are grounded doesn't mean you can't see your brother." Rita explained.

"Actually, me, Leni and Charles were going to see Lincoln tomorrow too. Lynn can tag along with us as soon as we get home to pick up Charles." Luna petting their dog gently.

"Sounds like the perfect idea. But as for you Luan,.." Lynn Sr stopped for a second until Luan turned her attention towards him. "Lincoln is still very upset at you for what you did, so you're gonna have to wait until he is more comfortable until he can talk with you."

Her father's statement gutted her heart like a knife through butter. There was no doubt that Lincoln would be mad at her, and for good reason. But the fact that she can't even see him until the time is right makes her more guilty.

"Okay…" was all Luan could say in a meek tone.

"Good, now both of you go to your rooms." Lynn Sr said to both of them, and the two went up the stairs and went their separate ways. Lynn Jr went to her and Lucy's room, and Luan went to her and Luna's room that was right next to Lynn's.

Lucy was already in the room jotting down some things in her personal journal. She could here the commotion going on downstairs. Along with Lynn Sr raising is voice at both of her older sisters. But she didn't pay it any mind. Until Lynn came barging through the door and then slammed it behind her. She then got to her bed and laid on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm guessing you got grounded?" Lucy asked.

"Yup...Until the weekend. And it's not gonna matter, I don't have any practices or games until next week anyway. And I didn't plan on going anywhere except to go see lincoln tomorrow." Lynn explained.

"Ah okay. Now about the fight…" Lynn turned her gaze towards her roommate. "Who won?" She asked.

Lynn looked up at the ceiling again. "I really want to take credit and say I won, but Luna and Leni separated us before either of us could continue. So I would say it was a tie." The athlete said. "Why you ask?"

"Because I was hoping you did more damage that monster." Lucy eerily said making Lynn turn her head towards her again and gave a slight smile. Which Lucy gave a smile back.

Meanwhile…

Luan was sitting on her bottom bunk and she was just sitting in a mix of bothered emotions. She was mad, angry, sad, disappointed, and frustrated. She was mad that she was almost about to get punished more because of her sister, but was sad, because she found out that Lincoln is still mad at her. Not to say he doesn't have a right to, but the fact that after what she did to him, there was no way he would forgive for at least a few days. Tops.

Soon after, Luna came into the room and saw Luan just sitting there just in her thoughts. She didn't want to bother her so she just hopped on her top bunk and she plugged in her headphones and finished some homework that she still had to get done. She also had to make plans to make plans with her great friend Sam. The girl she was really fond of and loved very much. She unfortunately told her that she couldn't make plans to go out to eat and hopefully catch a movie, but the the rocker told her that she had to reschedule.

 _Hey Lunes, you want to go out to eat tomorrow after school? - Sam_

 _Hey love, I'm sorry I can't make go out tomorrow. Something came up earlier this week. Can we reschedule for later this week? Maybe Thursday or Friday? - Luna_

 _Oh...Sure we can reschedule. I'm free both Thursday and Friday...Is something wrong? - Sam_

The 15 year old sighed while in her bed. _Yeah...my brother is in the hospital… - Luna_

 _Wait your brother? He's the one with the white hair right? Lincoln I think you said? - Sam_

 _Yup...that's him. - Luna_

 _What happened to him? Is he doing okay? - Sam_

Luna could feel the worry in her message that she sent. _Yeah he's okay. And alive thankfully...He got crushed by our refrigerator in the middle of the night on April Fool's Monday. - Luna_

 _Really? How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking. - Sam_

 _I think it's best that I tell you in person. Let's meet up to go the Burpin' Burger tomorrow and I'll tell you everything. - Luna_

 _Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Love ya Lunes. XO - Sam._

 _Love you too Sam :3 - Luna._

Luna sighed as she played a more moody and emotional playlist on her phone as she set it to the side and continued to finish her homework. The musical sister focused on anything other than the situation that's going on at the moment. Trying to take her mind off of it. It really makes her wonder why does this stuff always have to happen to them almost every week. But that's just how life is. Life is not all sunshine, flowers and ponies. Even though that's how it should be, but it isn't. Luna just continued to sit there and contemplate on her next visit with Lincoln on Wednesday…

 **AN: Yes yes I know, I'm gonna get shit about my absence and I can blame myself for being utterly lazy this past two months. That is my fault. So doing this chapter needed to boost my confidence and give me a more easier way to do this. So I decided everyday from now on I'm gonna write something for this story. Something like 200 to 500 words a day can help me get this story done a lot faster than what I did before.**

 **Now in terms of the story...I added Ronnie Anne's mother in the story because it would make the most sense. Considering she's a doctor and everything. But also side characters like Sam, Polly, and others so they can get the news of what's going on with their friend/acquaintance. I may include other characters like Margo, but I'm still looking too far ahead. Now I also decided to use the time lapse for the next chapter so I won't leave off on cliffhangers like I did the other times. So it's going to take place the next day, and that's when we'll see Lynn, Leni, Luna, Charles, and Polly all go to see Lincoln at the hospital.**

 **With that being said, I'll see you guys a lot sooner than last time. I'd say expect another chapter in 2 weeks. Promise. See y'all later.**

 **PLZ Review**


	11. Important Update

**AN: Okay so I know what you guys are thinking…"GwoppyTrai where's the next chapter?" "I'm growing impatient" "You said you'll have a chapter for April Fool's for the 1 year anniversary."**

 **Yes...yes...I promised that I was going to have a chapter out for you guys by then, but there is so much stuff going on in my personal life right now, that I simply need a update chapter strictly explaining it. So to start off, I got an important phone call from my dad today, and he explained to me and mom that my grandmother is not doing well and there was nothing that the doctors could do for her. And she is predicted to die in a few days. Or basically any moment now...That means the day that I would see me grandmother leave me came sooner than I imagined, and I now have to say my final goodbyes to her before I see her again in the after life.**

 **I am so hurt and just emotionally stuck right now and had been for the past 2 weeks, I can not write anything right now due to the circumstances.**

 **And at the moment, it seems like nothing can go right for me at all. And I can not catch a break. The Loud House Fandom is just acting a straight fool and is attacking artists and the staff of the show for no valid reason. Almost prompting popular artists to leave, I lose a tournament hosted in one of my furry Discord servers 2 weeks ago, after sweeping everyone to go to the finals. Then I hit 1,000 subscribers on YouTube, and feel like no one can ever stop me, and now my world comes down crashing after hearing my grandmother is going to die at any moment now. I just don't know what to do anymore…the one person I absolutely wanted to be at my high school graduation is going to leave me and not going to be able to attend at all….instead I'm going to be attending her either before, or after in a Calvin Klein suit...**

 **I hope you guys can understand why I have to take a much more needed break. And I have no clue how I am going to recover from this. I just don't know. And I feel bad that I am letting you all down again. If you would like to hear updates from me, just go to my bio and my social media platforms are there. The only thing I need from you is just give me support through this hard time. Thank you all.**

 **-Trai**


End file.
